¿Enamorados? ¡Por favor!
by Amy Metzger Honne
Summary: Todos creían que ellos siempre serían fríos e indiferentes, hasta aquél día, que su vida se tornó completamente diferente y el destino quiso que comenzaran a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos llevándolos a recordar cosas que habían dejado en su niñez. No Yaoi .
1. ¿Enamorados? ¡Por favor!

**Ok, veámos, soy nueva en esto de los fic's, y pues la verdad me gustan mucho (a excepción RinxLen que ya son demasiados y todos se tornan igual e.e), especialmente si se tratan de DellxHaku, he escrito algunos y hoy les presento este _(la "enamorada" de Akaito se llama Hikari Honne, es como una fanmade hecha por mí y está basada en Black Rock Shooter) _Bueh, entonces, espero que les agrade mi fic~**

* * *

><p><strong>I.-¿Enamorados? ¡Por favor!**

Era esa temporada del año, en dónde todo el mundo comienza a regalar chocolates, flores y pequeños detalles, todos a excepción de él, un joven muchacho fuera de lo normal, sin mencionar su cabellera grisásea, con una pequeña cola de caballo atada detrás, y ojos de un rojo intenso, demasiado llamativos, y siempre con un cigarrillo en mano; a decir verdad, él siempre daba prioridad a su árduo trabajo.

-¿Ya sabes a quién le darás? -Preguntó un joven con un peinado similar al de aquel chico, sólo que rubio y sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro.

-No sé porque le das tanta importancia a estos estúpidos días, deberías concentrarte en otras cosas -Le replicó él, Dell Honne, su nombre.

-¡Pero que amargado eres! -Exclamó el rubio, de nombre Len Kagamine, su hermano.

-¡Ah, claro, claro! -Dijo Dell sin mucha importancia, retirándose en seguida a concluir sus deberes.

Esa misma tarde, llegó como siempre una joven demasiado atractiva, la cual llamaba mucho la atención de los jóvenes con los que habitaba, salvo a Dell y a sus dos hermanos mayores, ¿sus nombres? Luki Megurine el mayor, y Ted Kasane, el menor, (pero no menos que la chica), ella, de nombre Hikari Honne siempre llegaba sola a casa, salvo esta vez, venía acompañanada de una joven de la misma estatura que ella, sus ojos y cabello, idénticos a los de Dell; en cuanto dieron los primeros pasos dentro de la residencia de Hikari, todos los jóvenes clavaron sus miradas en la chica, llamada Haku Yowane.

-Mira tú, cada día se vuelve más interesante... -Murmuró un chico pelimordado, conocido como Taito Shion.

-Ya lo creo Taito, ya lo creo -Le respondió Ted observándo fijamente a Haku.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto mi portá...? -Preguntó inconclusamente -¿Q-qui-qui-qui-qui-quién es ella? -Balbuceó Dell completamente perdido en la mirada de la chica.

-Errh... Si nos disculpan, ya debemos irnos -Intervino Hikari observando que Haku se encontraba algo incómoda por las miradas y sobre todo, por la vista totalmente perdida de Dell.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Tú vives acá! ¡¿Adónde crees que vas? -Regañó Ted a Hikari con cierto tono de súplica.

-Vamos nee, debo hablarte de algunas cosas -Murmuró Hikari tomando a Haku de la mano y llevándola fuera de la casa.

-Ok nee, está bien -Sonrió Haku siendo dirigida por la joven.

En cuanto salieron las dos chicas, todos los muchachos que ahí se encontraban en seguida tomaron como tema a la joven que acompañaba a Hikari.

-¿Viste su cuerpo? -Preguntó Taito.

-¿¡Cómo no verlo! -Exclamó Ted.

-¡Ay deos! ¿¡Cómo no la conocí antes! -Inquirió Len.

-¿¡Pueden creer que esté así de...! -Intervino un joven de cabellera verde, Zen.

-Y... ¿c-cómo se llama? -Preguntó Dell con algo de recelo.

-¿Quién? ¿La chica? Creo que se llama Haku -Respondió Luki -Se ve que es buena muchacha -Añadió.

-Querrás decir: "se ve que está buena la muchacha" -Dijo Ted vulgarmente riendo al instante.

-¡Hey! -Exclamó Dell fuertemente haciendo que toda la sala quedara en silencio.

-Oye chico, ¿acaso te enamoraste? -Musitó Luki burlón.

-¿¡Enamorado! ¿¡Él! ¡No puede ser posible! -Exclamaron al unísono Mikuo H. y Mikuo Z., mejor conocidos como los gemelos.

Dell no dijo nada y siguió con su búsqueda, eso sí, sin dejar atrás la primera impresión que le causó Haku, ¿acaso sería amor? ¿Atracción simplemente? No dejaba de pensar en eso.

-Ahora sí nee, todos esos tarados que te incomodaron son amigos mios, y me acosan, pero, por lo visto, ahora te acosarán a tí -Afirmó Hikari sonriéndo divertida.

-Oh, comprendo, así que... ¿¡Qué! -Reaccionó Haku con un poco de retardo.

-Tranquila, verás que... Ok no, puedes alterarte si quieres -Concluyó Hikari tomándose la cabeza y sonriéndo incómodamente.

-Ya que, bueh, ahora vayámos a mi casa, quiero presentarte -Anunció Haku tomándo a Hikari como ella lo había hecho anteriormente en su casa.

-Ok nee -Asintió ella dejándose guiar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la resindecia de la chica de cabellos plata, nadie se esperaba encontrase con la joven Hikari.

-¡Ya vine! -Exclamó Haku alegremente entrando con Hikari.

-¡Bienveni...! -Interrumpió un joven de cabellera morada -¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó extrañado, su nombre, Gackupo Kamui.

-¡Que bien que llegaste, me moría de ham...! ¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó de igual forma un joven castaño, Meito Sakine.

-¡Oh, claro, claro, déjenos con ham...! ¿Y ella? -Nuevamente preguntó otro joven castaño, en esta ocasión con gafas, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

-¿Por qué tardaste tan...? ¡Ay por...! ¿Qu-qui-qui-qui-qui-qui-qui-quién es? -Titubeó un joven pelirojo, señalando levemente a Hikari, mejor conocido como Akaito Shion.

-Ella es Hikari Honne, mi mejor mejor mejor mejor amiga -La presentó Haku sonriendo.

-H-hola... U-un gusto -Respondió Hikari jugando con sus manos, la historia de la casa de ella se repetía, pero esta vez invertida, ahora era a ella a la que acosarían.

-¿Qué hay? -Saludó Gackupo.

-¡Hola! .Exclamó Meito encantado.

-Muy buenas tardes tenga usted -Cordialmente dijo Kiyoteru.

-M-mu-mu-mu-mucho gusto -Dijo Akaito con dificultad, tenía un claro sonrojo en la cara.

-Ok, ya saludaron, ahora, debemos irnos, adiós -Se despidó Haku saliéndo con Hikari.

-¡Oye tú! ¿¡Adónde crees que vas! ¡Tú vives acá! -Gritó Gackupo a su hermana.

-¡No te la lleveeeeeeeees! -Suplicó Meito.

-¡Hey! -Exclamó Akaito con cierto tono de celos.

-¿Tas enamorado? -Preguntó un joven rubio y lacio, cabello corto y no tan alta estatura, todos lo conocían como Rinta Kagamine.

-¿¡Enamorado! ¿¡Él! ¡Por favor! -Exclamaron al unísono un joven de cabellos azul marino, nombrado Renzi Soune y otro joven de cabellos rubios, Nero Akita.

-¡Shu! -Gritó Akaito ruborizado, haciéndo un punto final como él solía hacerlo.

Luego de los acontecimientos en casa de amabas jóvenes...

-¿Quién era el chico pelirojo? -Preguntó curiosa Hikari aún jugando con sus manos.

-¿Él? Se llama Akaito, ¿por? -Le anunció Haku.

-N-no... n-nada, p-por nada -Murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Te gusta Akaito~ -Insinuó Haku a Hikari.

-¿¡Q-qué...! ¡N-no... n-no es eso... b-bueno... y-yo! -Tartamudeó Hikari.

-¡Oh! ¡Si te gusta! -Rió.

-¡Shhh! ¡N-nee! -Exclamó.

-Si tú lo dices -.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a tú hermano -.

-Sep, lo prometo nee -.

-Oh, gracias, gracias -.

Después de aquella conversación que tuvieron las jóvenes, llegó la hora de la despedida. En seguida, en casa de Hikari.

-¡Niña! ¿¡Quién era tú amiga! -Preguntó Ted freneticamente acorralando a Hikari contra la pared.

-¡Sí! ¿¡Quién era, quién! -Intervino Len.

-¡Oh deos! ¡Dinos quién era! -Inquirió Taito.

-¡Hey, tranquilos! Niña, esa joven se llama Haku, ¿cierto? -Preguntó Luki tomando control de la situación.

-Eh... Sip, ella es Haku-Nee, mi mejorsísima amiga -Asintió Hikari sonriendo.

-Y... e-ella... e-esto... e-e-e-ella... -Tartamudeó Dell, haciéndo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre él.

-¿Tú? ¿Tartamudeándo? ¿Frases inconclusas? ¡Dios mio! ¡Es el estúpido fin del mundo! -Exclamó Zen riéndo al instante.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca! -Replicó -Ahora... Hikari, ¿ella... tiene... a alguien? -Finalizó con esa pregunta extraña.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, acá termina mi primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario es bien recivido, gracias por leer ~ Reviews? :3**


	2. Cuestión de mala suerte

**¡Hola de nuevo! Acá el segundo cap. de mi fic, espero que igual sea de su agrado :3  
>Notas (?:<strong>

**Toph Kagamine McCormicK: ****Bueh, mira, Hikari está basada en BRS por su ropa que usa, pero, en sí, ella es de la misma altura que Haku, su cabello es castaño y es una chica de ojos azules, espero que con eso medio te la imagines mejor :B y gracias por tu Review :3**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>II.-  ¿Mi suerte podría empeorar? Espero que no.**

Durante unos minutos la sala permaneció en silencio, nadie nunca pensó que él, Dell Honne, la persona a la que catalogaban como un ser demasiado frívolo y totalmente dedicado a su trabajo, se fijara repentinamente en una chica, y lo más impactante, una chica que simplemente observó durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿me responderás o yo mismo tendré que averiguarlo? -Insistió Dell cruzando ambos brazos y tomándo su faceta seria.

-E-ella... H-Haku-Nee... e-eh... -Balbuceó Hikari con nervios.

-¿Aja? -.

-S-se llama Ka-Kaito... Eh... -.

-¿Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka...? -.

-¡Ay dios! ¡Huyan todos, huyan! -Advirtió Len corriendo en círculos.

En seguida todos los muchachos hicieron caso a la advertencia de Len y echaron a correr cada quién a su respectiva habitación, dejándo totalmente solo a Dell.

_-¿C-cómo? ¡Joder! ¡Primera vez que me fijo en alguien! ¿¡Y qué me gano! ¡Ya tiene a alguien! ¡Qué genial es mi estúpida vida!¡Simplemente genial! - _Pensó.

A decir verdad, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría en invierno, como él pensaba, era la primera vez, pero, lamentablemente... Ya tiene a alguien.

A la mañana siguiente, Hikari quedó de verse con Haku, el amor platónico del joven fumador.

-Ahora regreso, iré a abrir -Anunció Luki poniéndose de pie y lléndo hacia la puerta. -¿Sí? ¡Ah, hola muchacha! -Exlcamó contento al notar la presencia de Haku.

-H-hola, eh... ¿Se encontrará Hikari-Nee? -Preguntó desviándo la mirada dentro de la casa.

-Claro, ella te estaba esperando, pero, pasa, adelante, estás en tu casa niña -Dijo Luki haciéndola pasar.

-Muchas gracias -Agradeció la joven pasando.

-Entonces, ¿sigues sin entender a los gatos pequeño tara...? Mira quien llegó -Murmuró Zatsune a su gemelo a un lado.

-Imposible no ver quien llegó -Respondió Hatsune.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola niña! -Gritó Ted lanzándose sobre Haku y rodeándola con ambos brazos.

-¿Qué ni...? ¡Hooooolaaa! -Dijo de igual forma Len notando la presencia de la chica.

-Te llamas Haku, ¿cierto? -Preguntó Zen a su lado.

-Eh... Si, así me llamo -Respondió ella alejándose un poco.

-¿Tienes novio? ¿Alguien te dará algo en estos días? ¿Salimos juntos? ¿Terminarás con él? ¿Cuándo te gustaría salir? ¡Yo estoy siempre disponible para tí! -Bombardeó Len con preguntas.

-¿Podrías alejarte un poco? -Preguntó Haku apartándolo levemente.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo te amo! -Anunció Len acercándose más.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Déjala tranquila! -Reprochó Dell llegando a la sala y notando quién era la joven que estaba con sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó Len.

-Porque lo digo yo -Respondió en seguida en un tono autoritario.

-No quiero y no me mandas, ahora, si me disculpas -Concluyó el rubio robándole un beso a Haku, haciéndo que todos los presentes quedaran perplejos, a excepción de Dell, estába fúrico.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGAS TODAS! -Gritó a todo pulmón tomándo al chico de la coleta y arrastrándolo hacia su habitación.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ CARAJO HA-HACES? ¡S-SUÉLTAME! -Suplicó Len tratándo de safarse de Dell, pero era inútil, sabía que cuando algo hacía enojar a su "querido" hermano, nada ni nadie lo detenía, a menos que...

-¡D-Dell! -Exclamó una voz femenina, era Haku.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, como verán, este cap. no es muy largo que digamos, pero bueh, prometo que la historia seguirá, la alagargaré hasta los diez o más caps, todas las sugerencias, comentarios, ovaciones (? (ok no :B) y demás son bien recividos, Reviews? :D<strong>


	3. Fuera de contexto

**Hola de nuevo, acá ando subiéndo el tercer capítulo de mi Fic, y gracias por leerlo, espero que sea de su agrado c:**

**ArikelDelaRosa: ****Tienes razón, no me había percatado de que la llevaba demasiado rápido, y en cuanto a las actitudes, supongo que debo cambiarlas, o simplemente agregárle el OoC, y en cuanto a tú review, muchas gracias, trataré de cambiar algunas cosillas.**

**-Disclaimer.  
>-En algunos personajes he añadido algo de OoC.<br>-Agradezco sus comentarios y las lecturas que le den a mi fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>III .- Esto... No me lo esperaba.**

El joven al oír esa voz, volteó al instante; ambas miradas chocaron, causando un leve sonrojo en él y provocando con esto, la liberación del muchacho rubio, quién sin pensarlo dos veces dio inicio a la graciosa huida.

En cuanto a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la sala, no decían palabra alguna, no era de esperarse que Dell cediera así de fácil.

/Dell POV/

¿Ceder yo? Jamás, pero, en su mirada... Simplemente me perdí, no respondían mis músculos, ninguna palabra salía de mis labios, por más que traté de reaccionar no pude, era imposible, ¿acaso sería una estúpida reacción de las que llaman "síntomas de enamoramiento"? ¡No lo creo! Debe haber una maldita explicación para esto... Seguramente estoy tenso por el trabajo que debo entregar pasado mañana... A propósito, ¿¡cuál era ese estúpido trabajo! ¡Joder, no logro recordar nada! ¡No puedo moverme, simplemente no puedo! Quiero hacerlo, debo esforzarme, ¿me estoy volviendo débil? ¡Eso no puede estar pasando! ¡Juré que jamás me debilitaría, y mucho menos por alguien!

¡Reacciona Dell, reacciona! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándote a tí! ¡Vamos! ¡Demuestra que no eres débil, tú puedes con todo!

¿A quién engaño? No logro despertar, nada me responde, sólo la veo a ella, pero ¿¡por qué! Ella ya tiene a alguien, un pobre tarado azul, jah, debí imaginarme que algún idiota ya estaría en un lugar de ese calibre.

_¿¡Por qué no dejas de pensar en puestos! ¡Es por eso que terminarás arruinando oportunidades como esta! _-Esa maldita voz dentro de mi cabeza nuevamente...

¿¡A tí qué te importa! ¿¡No soy yo el que no responde! -Le cuestioné.

_-¡Claro, idiota! ¡Yo, por mi parte puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo cuando quiera! Así que deja ese estúpido orgullo y sentido de superioridad a un lado y da el primer estúpido paso _-Me dijo, no creí que con este "teatrito" hasta esa insoportable voz me ordenara; ¡llevabaaños sin escucharla! ¡Creí que al fin tenía poder sobre mis pensamientos e impulsos!

_-Pensamientos e impulsos ¿ah? Claro que tienes control sobre eso, pero, te olvidaste de algo demasiado importante, de algo que yo controlo y que nunca te tomaste la molestia de averiguar como se controla _-Creí que bromeaba.

-¿Ah sí? Dime entonces, ¿de qué me olvidé? -Pregunté ingenuo.

_-Tus sentimientos, pedazo de bastardo, ¿jamás creíste sacarlos a relucir o qué carajo? _-Tenía razón, nunca creí que esto me afectaría y volvería loco.

"-¿Dell? ¿Estás bien?" -¿Quién era? La voz me pareció conocida.

_-Será mejor que me dejes esto a mí, ahora, calla y observa... _-Me ordenó esa voz.

_**-¿Dell? -Preguntó la chiquilla.**_

_**-¿Eh? Ah, seh, estoy bien, es sólo un golpe -Respondí.**_

_**-¿Seguro? Se ve demasiado grave -Insistió ella.**_

_**-¡Que estoy bien! -Exclamé algo fastidiado.**_

_**-P-pero... Dell, estás sangrando -Dijo desconcertada.**_

_**-¿Y qué con eso? Estoy bien -Afirmé.**_

_**-Oh Dell, no sé que voy a hacer contigo -Rió más relajada.**_

_**-¿Hacer conmigo? Simplemente bótame y tendrás un peso menos encima -Sugerí, siempre tan orgulloso como siempre.**_

_**-Sabes que jamás haría eso, lo prometimos en cuanto"subimos de nivel" y tú más que nadie lo sa... -No dejé que terminara.**_

_**-¡Ya no quiero que sigas con esto! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Puedo estar yo solo! ¡No me importa nadie, sólo mis deberes! -Exclamé molesto.**_

_**-P-pero yo... -Reaccionó -¡Bien! ¡Olvídalo todo, olvída que existo! ¿¡Quieres! ¡Así me harás un grandísmo favor! ¡Bien lo dijiste, me quitaré un peso de encima! -Finalizó demasiado molesta, no creí verla así, y mucho menos conmigo, confieso que me sentí como un idiota...**_

_-¿Lo ves? Ese estúpido orgullo tuyo que arruina todo _-Me replicó esa voz.

-Ajá, ¿algo más? -Respondí, la voz tenía razón, mi orgullo no me deja tranquilo.

_-¿¡Estás idiota o qué joda! Me largo, te dejo solo, únicamente quiero que recuerdes bien estas cosas, tenlo por seguro que tu vida se arruinará _-Concluyó dejándome solo, no la necesitaba...

/ Fin del POV/

-¡Al fin reaccionas! ¿Qué te pasó? -Le preguntó Hikari observándolo recostado en el sofá.

Dell abrió lentamente los ojos, para después reaccionar y levantarse bruscamente.

-¿D-dónde está ella? -Preguntó alterado buscándo a la joven con la mirada.

-¿Ella? ¿Haku? -Dijo Luki confundido.

-Sí, ¿¡quién más! -Estaba irritado el muchacho.

-Haku-Nee se fue hace como cinco horas -Anunció Hikari sonriéndo -Si vieras como nos divertimos con Gackupo...

-¿¡Se fue! ¿¡Cinco horas! ¿¡Cómo! -Exclamó demasiado alterado.

-¡Hey, hey, tranquilo muchacho! -Pidió Luki -Mira, te cuento; pasó que jalabas a tu "hermanito", la chica te llamó para que lo soltaras, y tú, simplemente caiste desmayado con un gran sonrojo, siempre supe que serías adorable en cuanto encontraras pareja -Suspiró para finalizar.

_-Desmayarse, perfecto, ahora me verá como un inútil_ -Se dijo para sus adentros.

-Bueh, los demás ya están dormidos, ahora nos toca a nosotros irnos a la cama, mañana iré al parque con ella -Dijo Hikari emocionada retirándose.

-Muy bien, yo también me voy a la cama, ¿te quedarás? -Preguntó Luki a Dell aún en el sofá.

-¿Eh? Ah, seh, debo terminar algo -Finalizó.

-Como gustes -.

-¿Qué me está pasando? Siento como si la conociera de hace tiempo... ¿qué me está pasando? -Se preguntaba mientras observaba por la ventana.

Después de los incidentes ocurridos esa tarde, llegó el día siguiente, Hikari despertó primero.

-¡Muy buenos días a todos! -Gritó Hikari cambiando rápidamente de ropa.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -Murmuró Ted saliéndo lentamente de su habitación.

-Yawn, déjala, está emocionada, hoy saldremos con Haku -Bostezó Luki.

-¿Saldremos? ¡¿Quieres decir todos? -Preguntó Len efusivamente.

-¡Oh, yo quiero ir! ¡¿Puedo, puedo, puedo? -Exclamó Zen saltando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué? ¡Luki, se suponía que sólo seríamos el hermano de Haku-Nee, tú y yo! -Se quejó Hikari con un tono de berrinche.

-Lo siento chiquilla, ya alteraste a los demás, ahora asume las consecuencias y llevémoslos con nosotros -Reprochó el joven de rosados cabellos, burlándose de su hermana menor.

-Ya qué -Añadió Hikari cruzando ambos brazos.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Haku.

-¡Hoy iremos, Akaito, hoy iremos! -Anunció Haku saltándo encima de Akaito, quien aún yacía recostado.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, déjame cinco minutos más -Murmuró éste.

-Oh, olvidé que a tí no te gustaría salir con Hika -Dijo Haku pícaramente.

Akaito se levantó de un brinco y fue rápidamente a cambiar de atuendo -¡¿Quién dijo que no quiero salir con ella? -.

-Eh... ¿Tú? -Se burló Haku.

-¡Shu! -La silenció como siempre.

-¡No me shusees! -Le gritó.

-¿No te qué carajo? -Preguntó confundido.

-Nada, nada, apúrate, ¡ah! ¿Sabes algo? Tú le gustas -Finalizó y salió de la habitación.

-¿Yo le...? ¡Ay, carajo! -Dijo mirando hacia el techo - ¡¿Existes acaso? -.

-¡Que tú le gustas! -Reafirmó desde la sala.

Después de lo acontecido en la habitación del pelirojo, se dispuso a salir y encaminarse junto con Haku y Gackupo al lugar de encuentro con Hikari y su hermano.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó Hikari.

-Las diez de la mañana con cincuenta y nueve minutos -Respondió seguidamente Len.

-¡Se supone que nos veríamos aquí a las once! -Exclamó molesta.

-P-pero... ¡es sólo un estúpido minuto! -Replicó Luki.

-¡Pero un minuto es un minuto! -Chilló Ted.

-Bueh, la espera valdrá la pena -Murmuró Zen.

-Eso espero -Dijo Taito.

-¡Ah! ¡Miren! ¡Ahí vienen! -Señaló Hatsune a los jovenes que recién llegaban.

-¡Nee! ¡Has llegado tar...! Espera, a tiempo -Musitó Hikari reciviendo a Haku.

-Que niñita tan productiva -Silbó Gackupo desviándo la mirada.

-Cierra la boca -Advirtió Akaito golpeándolo en el abdomen con el codo.

-¿Nos va...? ¿Irán todos ellos? -Preguntó Haku observando a los jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de Hikari.

-Sí, yo tampoco quería, pero bueh, tú igual irás con tu ejército, ¿no es así? -Cuestionó la castaña.

-¿Qué demo...? ¡¿Ustedes qué carajo hacen acá? -Reaccionó Gackupo visualizando detrás de él un número poco considerable de muchachos.

-No pensaba quedarme solo en casa con un puñado de idiotas... -Anunció Kiyoteru.

-Pero... ¿No resultó lo mismo al venir acá? -Preguntó Renzi con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, su típica sonrisita burlona.

-¡Cállate! -Lo silenció Meito. -¿Nos vamos? -.

Akaito sólo se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro, después de todo, no importaba ir con todos esos "tarados sin sesos", ya que iría en compañía de Hikari.

/ Akaito POV /

Bien, es hora de irnos, siéndo sincero, jamás me importó nadie, salvo ella ahora... ¿Es una señal acaso? O, ¿por qué tuvo que entrar a mi vida justo en ésta temporada? La verdad no me importa, lo único que ahora deseo es que ella verdaderamente sienta lo mismo que yo...

_-No lo dudes, ella si lo siente _-Me respondió una vocecilla, era demasiado infantil, y me pareció conocida.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunté.

_-¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! Jamás creí ser tan ingenuo cuando grande _-Respondió esa voz.

-¿Cuándo grande? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú eres yo? -Estoy demasiado confundido con esto.

_-Vaya, comprendiste _-Me aplaudió, sí soy yo, cuando niño era demasiado imprudente.

-Muy bien mocoso, ¿qué se te perdió? -Traté de hacer que se fuera, fue inútil.

_-Nada, nada, sólo quiero que... Bien, seré demasiado específico, ¿recuerdas cuando recién llegaste a aquel lugar? No me respondas, sé que sí, bueh, a lo que voy es que, ella, Hikari, es... _-Odio que me dejen con la duda.

-¿Hikari qué? -Le insistí, siempre he odiado este tipo de pláticas, en las cuales, siempre tienes que quedarte con una maldita duda.

_-E-ella... _-Dijo entrecortado.

-¡Dime quién es, dímelo ya! -Lo zarandeé, hasta que...

/ Fin del POV /

* * *

><p><strong>Final del tercer cap., espero haber mejorado en algunas cosas, y que sea de su agrado, gracias por leer :B  ¿Reviews?**


	4. ¿Dejavú?

**¡Bueno! Ahora aquí les traigo el capítulo número 4 de éste mal intento de FanFic. Perdón a los que "seguían" mi historia por hacerlos esperar demasiado, DEMASIADO. ;w;**

**Ahora sí, pueden intentar disfrutar este capítulo cortísimo, y una vez más, PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
>-En todos los personajes utilicé OoC's.<br>-Si hay algún error o algo por el estilo, háganmelo saber por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV.- ¿Dejavú?<strong>

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Tarado! ¡Me aturdes! -Suplicó Gackupo con las manos de Akaito en su garganta.

-¡¿Cuál es tú problema?! -Preguntó Hikari frenéticamente.

-¿Q-qué...? -Reaccionó el pelirrojo, apartándose rápidamente de Gackupo, el cual apenas respiraba.

En cuanto a los demás jóvenes sólo le miraban asustados. Akaito entró en sí, se limitó a huir de la escena, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, de hecho, eso ya no importaba, lo importante ahora era como lo vería Hikari.

_-Seguramente me verá como un maldito impulsivo, ¡bravo Akaito, bravo! _-Se dijo a sí mismo, el pobre no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, todo era demasiado confuso.

Mientras Akaito iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, repentinamente topó con otro chico, misma altura y misma mirada.

-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! -Le reclamó él.

-El que debería fijarse eres tú -Se defendió Akaito.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvída toda esta joda que pasó! ¡Tengo mis propios problemas como para generarme más con un tipo rojo que no conozco! -Replicó el otro.

-¡¿Tipo rojo?! ¡Escúchame bien! ¡Yo también tengo mis problemas, así que deja de comportarte tan cortante! ¡Házme un favor y piér...! -No concluyó la frase. Por un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, recordándo algo que los dejó helados.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_**-¡Dell! ¡Espérame! ¡Por favor! -Le gritó el pequeño pelirrojo.**_

_**-¡¿Por qué nunca te apresuras?! ¡Estamos a punto de recibir un estúpido castigo! -Replicó Dell.**_

_**-L-lo siento... E-es sólo q-que me quedé dormido -Dijo con dificultad.**_

_**-Qué productivo eres Shion -.**_

_**-¿No te mordiste acaso? -.**_

_**-Cierra la boca, da gracias a que te esperé y que ambos estaremos castigados -.**_

_**-¿Sabes qué? No me molesta estar castigado contigo -.**_

_**-Que gay eres.-**_

_**-¡Es la verdad, idiota! -.**_

_**-Ya, ya, siéndote sincero... A mí tampoco.-**_

_**-Eres agradable cuando te lo propones, "joven Honne" -.**_

_**-¿Joven Honne? ¿Acaso eres el profe o qué carajo? -.**_

_**-Hablando del profe... ¡Corre o en verdad nos castigarán! -.**_

_**-¡Inútil! -.**_

_**-¡Luego me insultas, ahora vámonos! -.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-¿J-joven... Honne? -Preguntó Akaito reconociéndo al instante a Dell.

-¿Aka...? - Igualmente preguntó Dell, dejándo caer el cigarrillo.

-¿E-en verdad eres... tú? - Seguía demasiado confundido.

-No idiota, soy un espejismo en medio de la nada -Respondió Dell, sin duda alguna, era él.

-¡Grandísmo bastardo! ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este maldito tiempo?! -Sollozó Akaito abrazándo fuertemente a Dell, quién no pudo evitarlo y respondió a su muestra de afecto.

-S-sólo... C-cierra la boca... -Susurró él, ya no pudo contenerse y soltó en llanto.

-Jamás creí verte llorar... Bueno, no después de... -Dijo inconclusamente Akaito.

-¿D-después de qué? -Preguntó Dell apartándose del joven.

-Sonará tonto, pero... Yo tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien -Rió Akaito nervioso.

-De algo que si estoy seguro, es que sigues siendo el mismo tarado, Shion -Dijo Dell, esbozando levemente una sonrisa apenas notoria.

-No me has olvidado del todo, joven Honne -Respondió Akaito demasiado contento.

-Seh, seh, luego, luego, mientras tanto, debería ir al maldito parque... Aunque... No soportaría... -Murmuró Dell bajando la mirada, eso sí, sin cambiarla.

-¿Ver a la niña con el de greñas azules? -Preguntó Akaito complementando la frase del joven.

-¿Gre...? ¡Exacto! ¡El idio...! ¡¿Por qué carajo te estoy contando esto?! -Inquirió Dell confundido.

-Simple... Recordaste los tiempos de antaño, en los cuales nos confesábamos todo, ¿recuerdas? -Dijo Akaito recordándo, contagiando también a Dell de aquellos recuerdos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**-¡Dell! -Gritó.**_

_**-¿Podrías dejar de gritarme alguna vez? -Preguntó aturdido.**_

_**-Oh, disculpa, es sólo que necesito hablar de algo contigo ahora -Dijo.**_

_**-Pero tengo co... Bha, ¿qué más dá? Y, ¿de qué quieres hablarme, Shion? -.**_

_**-Mira, ¿la ves? -.**_

_**-¿A quién? ¿Esa de ojos azules? -.**_

_**-Exac... Hey, esa tiene nombre... Un hermoso nombre...-.**_

_**-¿Hermoso? ¡Vaya que si necesitas ayuda! -.**_

_**-Ay por favor, no me digas que no te has fijado en nadie, ¿o sólo te interesa tu hermano? -.**_

_**-Al carajo con mi hermano, él sabe cuidarse solo, y... -.**_

_**-¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿La conozco?! -.**_

_**-No tengo idea... Sólo te digo algo, acércate a ella y yo mismo me encargo de cortarte la lengua -.**_

_**-No es necesaria la violencia ¿sabes? Además, si es en quién estoy pensando, creo que también le gustas -.**_

_**-¿E... en serio...? -.**_

_**-Sí -.**_

_**-¿¡Cómo lo sa...!? Espera un minuto... ¿De quién estamos hablando? -.**_

_**-De la chica de colitas rojas -.**_

_**-¿¡Qué demo...!? ¿¡Por qué habría de gustarme esa!? -.**_

_**-¡Yo que sé! -.**_

_**-¿¡Entonces para qué abres la bocota!? ¡Inútil! -.**_

_**-¿¡Y yo qué iba a saber que no es ella si no me has dicho entonces quién es!? -.**_

_**-¡Porque...! Tarado, buen punto -.**_

_**-Lo sé, ahora, si quieres que averigüe si le gustas a esa chica, dime quién es ella -.**_

_**-¿Para qué? Hace un tiempo tuve un problema con... Ella... Y, ahora... -.**_

_**-¿Ahora...? -.**_

_**-... Me odia... -.**_

_**-¿¡Odiarte!? -.**_

_**-¡BASTARDO, BAJA LA VOZ! -.**_

_**-No es necesario que grites, y, por lo visto, así ayudas mucho -.**_

_**-¡Será mejor que comiences a correr, o si no...! -.**_

_**-¡O-oye...! ¡N-no... No me sigaaaas! -.**_

_**FIN DEL FLAS BACK.**_

Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron paralizados, ¿sería acaso que lo que recordaron tenía relación con lo acontecido recientemente? No tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría significar aquellos recuerdos.

-Tengo un vago recuerdo de alguien... -Murmuró Dell.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó Akaito.

-¿Eh? Nada, nada, no te incumbe -Respondió sacándo otro cigarrillo.

-Siempre tan expresivo tú -Comentó soltándo una risa apenas perceptible.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas, ahora debo largarme -Anunció enseguida.

-Voy contigo, aunque... -Dijo inconclusamente el pelirojo.

-Aunque... Temes saber cómo te verá ahora la mocosita, ¿verdad? -Complementó.

-Exac... ¡Hey! Esa mocosita tiene nombre, un hermoso nombre -Suspiró el muchacho.

-No sé porqué, pero... Tengo la sensación de que esto ya me había pasado antes -Musitó Dell extrañado.

Los dos muchachos se encaminaron hacia el lugar dónde se encontraban sus compañeros, conversándo sobre las cosas que llegaban a recordar sobre los momentos que estuvieron en compañía del otro; la plática parecía que terminaría en cualquier instante, salvo que cada vez que se terminaba algún tema, seguidamente encontraban otro tras otro, haciendo así que la plática fuera amena y placentera para ambos, así, hasta llegar a su destino.

-¡Oh, nee, mira quién vino! -Exclamó Hikari jalándo a Haku hacia ella y señalándo a los chicos que recién llegaban.

-¿Quién? ¿Akaito? -Preguntó ésta..

-¡Sí nee, sí! ¿¡Quién más!? -Asintió la joven.

-Veo que te gusta demasiado nee -Comentó Haku observándo las expresiones en el rostro de la castaña con diversión.

-¿¡E-eh!? ¡S-shh, n-nee! ¡M-me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie, ni siquiera a él, tú hermano! -Hikari gritó cómicamente señalando de nueva cuenta a Akaito, quién aún se encontraba algo lejos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si tú sólo me dijiste que no se lo dijera a mi hermano! -Se defendió la de ojos rojos.

-¡Exactamente! -Reafirmó.

-¡Y Akaito no es mi hermano! -Concluyó para después encojerse divertida de hombros.

-¿¡A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A...!? ¡¿N-no es tú-tú-tú-tú-tú... hermano?! -Preguntó demasiado confundida y a la ves avergonzada, no podía contenerse y se sonrojó al instante, era demasiado evidente.

-Erh... No -Sonrió Haku alejándose lentamente de aquel punto.

-¡¿LE DIJISTE QUE ME GUSTA?! ¡AHHHHH! ¡MI VIDA ES PATÉTICA! -A todo pulmón gritó Hikari llamándo la atención de todas las personas que ahí se encontraban.

-¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA! ¡SÓLO ME DIJISTE QUE NO LE DIJERA A MI HERMANO! -Dijo Haku fuertemente huyendo de Hikari.

-¿No decirme qué? -Preguntó extrañado Gackupo observando a Haku correr hacia él.

-Sólo ignóralas, todas las chicas a esas edades son igual de... eh... especiales -Inquirió Luki apartándose con el de cabellera morada.

-Ay las hermanitas menores, siempre dando de qué hablar -Suspiró Ted cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada mientras soltaba una amplia sonrisa de comprensión.

A lo largo del camino, el chico pelirojo y el de cabello grisáceo, después de esa breve plática que tuvieron al reencontrarse, no cruzaron palabra alguna, ya que ambos tenían a alguien en sus pensamientos. Akaito, a Hikari, en cuanto a Dell, a Haku. De un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban frente a aquel lugar dónde los demás habitaban.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Repito, Perdón por la espera! ;A; Gracias a los fieles seguidores que han esperado y gusten de dejarme review de esto. Insisto, gracias a todos y todas. :3 <strong>


	5. Quebrado y testarudo junco

**Subiendo el capítulo cinco, gracias a las personas que me han dejado review y perdón por haber tardado (otra vez) en subir la continuación ;-;.**

**Espero y puedan disfrutar de este capítulo, está igual o más corto que el anterior, ya que últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración. :L **

**En fin, sin más que agradecerles por las lecturas que le den a mi fic, comienzo con esto. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
>-Todos los personajes contienen OoC's.<br>-Utilicé Harem, pero en reversa.  
>-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>V.- Quebrado y testarudo junco.**

Gakupo observó a su alrededor y divisó a Akaito, sintió escalofríos, pero sabía que él no era así. "Supongo que fue un impulso, el pobre debe andar más que enamorado" Pensaba y daba vueltas al asunto, a decir verdad, también le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar al joven.

-Creo que tu amigo está preocupado por ti, Shion -Comentó Dell sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo al mismo tiempo que lo introducía entre sus labios y buscaba en su vestimenta algún mechero para poder encenderlo. Observaba de reojo a Haku también.

-Ah, sí... Bueno, creo que le debo una dis... culpa -Murmuró el pelirrojo, se sentía demasiado mal, tanto por Gakupo por cómo reaccionaría Hikari, ¿cómo lo vería ahora? No quería ni imaginárselo, ya era demasiada la vergüenza que sentía.

En cuanto a Hikari y Haku, seguían "peleando", claro, obviamente era amistosa, aunque hasta cierto punto, se sentía más que avergonzada.

-¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HABERSELO DICHO!? ¡AHHH, AHORA ÉL SABE QUE LO AM...! -Exclamó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Al momento se detuvo y se percató de lo que había mencionado anteriormente, acto seguido se detuvo y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. -¿¡Q-qué acabo de...?! ¡AHORA SÍ, MI VIDA ES PATÉTICA! -Volvió a gritar, pero ahora acompañó el grito con un notorio rubor en todo el rostro.

Haku, al oir aquello, se detuvo también y se acercó a Hikari, lo menos que podía hacer era ser condescendiente con su amiga en esos instantes. -Nee, calma, total, Akaito también te ama... Uh... Ambos son raros... -Susurró la joven para después sonreír de manera socarrona y abrazar a Hikari fuertemente.

Por otra parte, Akaito y Dell terminaron por separase el uno del otro, cada uno tenía problemas en los cuales pensar. Sólo se dedicaron un leve movimiento de manos a manera de "despedida".

El pelirrojo se aproximó hacia Gakupo, se le veía algo arrepentido y avergonzado, incluso podía hacerse notorio un leve rubor y se avecinaban algunas gotitas de sudor correr por su rostro. Sería su primera vez ofreciendo disculpas. -G-Gack... Y-yo... -Tartamudeaba entrando en un estado de desesperación demasiado notorio.

Gakupo, por su parte, sonrió comprensivamente, soltó un poco prolongado suspiro y despeinó el cabello del joven que tenía frente a él cual niño pequeño. -No te preocupes, yo entiendo. -Terminó para después dedicarle una tierna mirada de comprensión.

-¿No estás molesto...? -Preguntó en un tono infantil, a decir verdad, éste enamoramiento repentino e inesperado sirvió para que Akaito llegase a mostrar al niño que aún vivía dentro de él.

Éste sólo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, aún no desaparecía su sonrisa. Observó, también, el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, sin duda alguna, Akaito era más que adorable en esas situaciones, y afortunadamente sabía que eso daría paso a varios acontecimientos que, quizás, él ya no recordaba. Fue una suerte el haberse topado con esa chica castaña.

_**Gakupo Flash Back:**_

_**-Bien, joven Kamui, su tarea está lista. ¿Está seguro que es capaz de llevarla a cabo al pie de la letra? -Preguntó aquella mujer de pelo rizado y rubio, poseía facciones inmutables, totalmente serias y algo intimidantes. Sin duda alguna, ella era la directora de ese lugar.**_

_**-Sí señorita Ann. Pero, tengo una duda... -Respondió el muchacho de ojos azules, estaba decidido a cumplir con esa tarea, muy importante para él. Incumbía a su hermana.**_

_**La mujer se sorprendió, ¿cuál era esa duda? -Adelante, Kamui, ¿qué duda tiene? -Cuestionó tomando asiento a un lado de él, quería estar segura del por qué esa duda repentina.**_

_**-Pues... Verá... -Murmuró volteando la vista hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha. Ahí observó a su antes mencionada hermana, parecía que discutía con alguien. -No, no era nada, señorita Ann, lo siento. -Se disculpó en un tono más decidido. Acto seguido se puso de pie y con una rápida reverencia, salió de la oficina de la Directora Ann Sweet.**_

_**Momentos después de salir de ese cuarto oscuro alumbrado únicamente por la luz del ocaso, en el pasillo, una niña pequeña chocó contra su cintura. La observó divertido, instantáneamente después le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le preguntó una vez que ésta aceptó su mano para ponerse de pie.**_

_**-S-sí, estoy bien, lo siento señor -Se disculpó la pequeña mientras acomodaba su vestimenta y despejaba su rostro de las hebras de cabello castaño que ahí se alojaban.**_

_**Gakupo volvió a sonreír, pero en ésta ocasión más aliviado, total, la pequeña no se había hecho daño y era más que agradable y educada, era increíble que ella estuviese en ese lugar. Observó por escasos minutos a la niñita, por alguna extraña razón, le recordaba demasiado a su hermana; finalmente iba a reitrarse, pero llamó la atención del muchacho algo en ella: sus ojos azules, eran hermosos sin duda alguna.**_

_**-Y-ya me voy, señor, una vez más, disculpeme -Se excusó sonriendo nerviosamente, después caminó más tranquila. -Por cierto, me llamo Hikari Honne, ¿y usted? -Se presentó volviéndose hacia el chico.**_

_**-¿Yo? Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui -Respondió sorprendido, la vocecita de esa chiquilla igual era adorable. Sin duda alguna, era como su hermana, pero en otro cuerpo.**_

_**Ella sonrió y soltó una risilla para después echar a correr nuevamente por el pasillo.**_

_**Él sólo suspiró y renegó varias veces con la cabeza por tal acontecimiento sucitado en el pasillo de aquél lugar. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos respecto a su hermana y al encargo de la Directora Ann, ¿sí sería capaz de llevarla a cabo? Ella no tendría que pasar por ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos con ese jovencito grosero. Terminó cediendo ante tal tarea y estaba más que decidido a completarla.**_

_**Repentinamente escuchó una vocecilla detrás suyo, volvió la mirada y se encontró con un muchachito pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos, el pequeño se veía algo debastado. Gakupo se inclinó a la altura del niño para después preguntarle si se encontraba bien.**_

_**-¡Tú no te atrevas a acercarte otra vez a Hikari! -Exclamó cerrando ambos ojos y apretando los puños fuertemente. Estaba molesto, eso era más que notorio, pero, ¿por qué con Gakupo?**_

_**-No comprendo. -Respondió desconcertado. -¿Quién es Hikari? -Le preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabecita del pequeño pelirrojo.**_

_**Se apartó de Gakupo y lo miró con cierto rencor mientras las lágrimas aún recorrían todo su rostro. -Hikari es mía... -Murmuró tratándo de golpear al de ojos azules con su puño cerrado.**_

_**Él sólo movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y soltó una risilla que molestó al niño, en seguida lo notó y volvió a posar su mano sobre la cabeza del chiquillo. -No te preocupes, pequeño, sea quien sea Hikari, no me interesa ni le haré daño, ¿sí? -Comentó sonriéndole de una manera paternal que hizo sentir mal al pelirrojo. **_

_**Aquél pequeño sintió la calidez en las palabras del joven, soltándose a llorar completamente lanzó su cuerpecillo al de Gakupo. -L-lo lamento... -Se disculpó entre sollozos. -E-es que... H-Hikari... s-se enamoró de ti... Y yo... Y yo... -Su llanto ya no le permitía hablar de manera decente.**_

_**-Tranquilo, tranquilo. -Lo tranquilizó Gakupo abrazándolo con fuerza, por alguna extraña razón había un lazo que lo conectaba con ese pequeño. Se sintió el protector de ese indefenso niño. - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? -Preguntó finalmente.**_

_**-Akaito... S-Shion... -Respondió tartamudeando, pero ya más tranquilo.**_

_**Gakupo sólo lo repitió de un murmurllo. Sin duda alguna, renunciaría a aquella tarea.**_

_**Fin del Blash Back.**_

Dell desvió la mirada por un momento de Haku, ya que está estaba totalmente centrada en estar con Hikari. "Mocosa suertuda". Pensaba al mismo tiempo que prestaba atención a la fragilidad de Akaito.

_-Todos pueden... Él me lo demuestra... ¿Por qué yo no? Sinceramente... Sí me enamoré... _-Dell comenzaba a ceder, si Akaito podía, ¿por qué él no? Se decidió. -_Por ti cambiaré._ -Finalizó tirando la colilla de su cigarrillo.

-A propósito, Haku-nee, ¿y Ka...? -Preguntó Hikari inconclusa, ya había recuperado su vitalidad. Volteó la mirada y observó a un joven alto y bien parecido, se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-¿Quién? -Intrigada, Haku cuestionó a la joven, acto seguido también volteó y se quedó perpleja. ¿No se suponía que él estaba de viaje...?

Todos los jóvenes que les acompañaban notaron sus reacciones y siguieron la corriente de ambas. No comprendían por qué de su enmudecimiento repentino, más bien, el de Haku. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-¿Estás bien, muchacha? -Le preguntó Luki a Haku preocupado por la reacción que tuvo.

Ella no respondió.

-¿¡Haku!? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!? -Exclamó una voz masculina demasiado bonita en la lejanía.

Ante tal llamado, Dell volteó bruscamente, ¿quién la conocía y se daba tales confianzas con ella? Fue, para él, un error el haber dirigido su mirada hacia ese joven.

* * *

><p><strong>Acá termina el capítulo cinco. Espero y les haya gustado, ya que, como mencioné arriba, no tenía mucha inspiración y las tareas ya comienzan a hastiarme. ;A;<strong>

**Gracias especiales a Ilovelenxhaku y a Fersi Lovedeath. Sus reviews son una inspiración para mí. :3**

**Bien, sin más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Vaya insensible

**¡Holi! Subiendo el sexto capítulo de este mal intento de Fic. Espero y me disculpen por haber demorado, pero como siempre, las tareas terminan jodiendome en ayuda conjunta a los examenes. Pero bien, acá dejo mi sexto capítulo. Espero y lo puedan disfrutar. u3u**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
>-Todos los personajes contienen OoC's.<br>-Utilicé Harem, pero en reversa.  
>-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>VI .- Vaya "insensible".**

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí...? T-tan pronto... -Mencionó dificultosamente Haku, no se esperaba tan rápido el regreso del joven, y mucho menos toparse otra vez con él en un parque de diversiones.

El chico no respondió, sino que a cambio le sonrió de manera dulce y la tomó en brazos. -Te extrañé, ¿sabes? -Le dijo al oído una vez que la tuvo más que cerca.

Ella se ruborizó y correspondió al abrazo que el muchacho de cabellera azulada le proporcionaba. Se dejó llevar por el momento mientras cerraba lentamente ambos ojos y disfrutaba aquél momento.

-Qué adorable... -Comentó Ted con sarcasmo. Giró los ojos y torció la boca, algo le carcomía el estómago. Se sentía extraño. No le dio importancia y se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí.

-Cállate imbécil -Exclamó Len siguiendo los pasos de Ted, tampoco comprendía bien la situación. Aún si pudiera... No le agradaría comprenderlo. -Ahora comprendo porqué Dell odia estas fechas... -Se dijo a sí mismo suspirando mientras buscaba a su hermano con la mirada. Sabía que eso lo destrozaría.

Tanto Hikari como los demás muchachos que le acompañaban a ella y a Gakupo observaban con cierto interés la escena que ahí se presentaba entre Haku y el chico de la bufanda azul. Por otra parte, Akaito paró por un momento con sus problemas y observó a Hikari fijamente, la veía algo atónita y centrada en algo, pero no entendía qué era, caminó un poco más a su izquierda y observó tal encuentro.

-¿N-no se suponía que él no volvería en tres meses? -Preguntó en voz baja, en ésta ocasión era real, más no otra de las malas jugadas que su mente le hacía. Acto seguido buscó a Honne con la mirada, sabía lo que él sufría y también sabía que eso le afectaría demasiado. Estaba dispuesto a evitar una desgracia para su amigo... Por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Quién? ¿Lo conoces? -Cuestionó una voz detrás suyo.

-¿Qué? Ah... Sí, lo conozco -Respondió él al momento, mientras volteaba para observar al dueño de la voz. Por última vez pasó su brazo por los ojos eliminando así cualquier rastro de su llanto.

-Lo supuse. -Murmuró con cierto desgane el joven. Aspiró la última bocanada del cigarrillo para después lanzar la colilla a un cesto de basura cercano. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos y se alejó lentamente, se veía más que afectado.

Akaito lo observó alejarse con lentitud del lugar. Ya era tarde para poder alertarlo o llevarlo para otro lugar. Se sintió culpable. -Dell, espera. -Pidió yéndo detrás de él, pobre, a pesar de ser tan pesado y un ser, al parecer, sin sentimientos, no se merecía por lo que pasaba en esos instantes. -Iré contigo. -Sentenció una vez a su lado, tratando de verlo a los ojos, ¿cuánto no estaría sufriendo?

-Shion, vete. -Anunció el albino con una voz quebrada. Su lacia cabellera impedía que Akaito pudiera encontrar sus ojos, además, nadie tendría por qué enterarse por lo que pasaba, ¿que no era ya demasiado grandecito como para lidiar con sus problemas solo? Sólo deseaba desaparecer.

No dijo nada y le siguió el paso, en ciertas ocasiones lo observaba con el rabillo del ojo y sentía la forzosa necesidad de hacer algo por él, pero, sabiendo cómo es el muchacho, jamás lo aceptaría y quizás, hasta lo afectaría más de lo que ya se encontraba. -No es necesario que pases por esto, ¿sabes? No le des importancia. -Aconsejó. Ya no tenía más maneras de poder subirle el ánimo.

Él volteó instantaneamente después de que el pelirrojo pronunciara aquello. -¿¡Q-qué tienes en la cabeza, Shion!? ¿¡Acaso no sabes que estoy más que destrozado!? ¿¡No sabes que estoy sufriendo!? ¿¡NO SABES QUE ES LA PRIMERA MALDITA VEZ QUE ME ENAMORO!? -Exclamó rompiendo en llanto. ¿Quién lo diría? Dell Honne, el frío, el desinteresado, el tipo a quien no le importa nada... Llorando por una chica... -¿No sabes nada...? -Preguntó en un tono bajísimo mientras se desvanecía sobre la acera, a mitad del parque de diversiones.

-Dell... -Soltó Akaito junto a un suspiro, se alborotó la cabellera y se inclinó para ayudarlo. Jamás debió haber mencionado esas palabras. -_¿Qué podía hacer yo? Honne, después de todo, sí eres más que frágil _-Pensó una vez que lo tomó de los hombros.

El joven sólo trataba de forcejear, pero el llano lo debilitaba, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿No estaba haciendo una "escenita" de los dramas del televisor? ¿No era maduro ya? ¿No prometió no volver a llorar? "_Lo hice... Prometí no hacerlo de nuevo_". -S-sólo déjame, Shion, déjame... -Pidió él poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro. -P-por favor... -Susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

Akaito se quedó perplejo. -¿Has dicho, "por favor"? -Preguntó asombrado. Porque... Dell... ¿Pedir las cosas amablemente?... ¿¡En serio!? -¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, sabía la respuesta, pero por cierta cortesía lo hizo. Intento ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, a decir verdad, la situación lo estaba destrozando, ese sentimiento de "hermandad" que sintió a su tiempo por él, aún no había desaparecido.

Por otro lado de aquél lugar, se encontraban los demás muchachos, algunos decidieron ir detrás de Ted en busca de alimentos, mientras que los otros optaron por ir y disfrutar las atracciones que ofrecía el parque. Mientras que Hikari decidió permanecer con Haku y el joven que la acompañaba encantado.

-Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que se conocen? -Preguntó la castaña sonriendo y caminando al mismo paso de ambos chicos. Pateaba cual niña pequeña una lata de soda vacía que encontró en el camino.

-Pues... Mañana se cumplirán tres años de conocernos y cuatro meses de... -Respondió el chico de cabellera azulada inconcluso. Sintió un leve apretón en la mano izquierda, volteó y observó la mano de Haku tomando la suya.

-¿De qué? -Confundida, Hikari volvió a preguntar el por qué de esos "cuatro meses". Repentinamente recordó a su albino amigo, los buscó con la mirada rápidamente. -_Dell... _-Murmuró en un tono quedo. Creía que había terminado por irse del lugar. Era lo mejor para él.

-A propósito, Hikari, ¿cierto? -Comentó el chico esperando que la joven asintiera. Lo hizo. -Bien, Hikari, ¿a ti te gusta el pelirrojo? -Cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona obsevándola de la misma manera.

-¿Q-qué...? ¿Q-quién t-t-t-te lo dijo? -Al parecer, ese joven sabía más de lo que debía. Ella sólo enrojeció y evadió el tema. -¿C-cómo te llamas? -Preguntó como último recurso.

-Kaito Shion, un placer, Hikari -Se presentó tendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo.

-Ehm... Nee, ya conoces a Kaito -Sentenció Haku resoplando, haciendo que su flequillo se levantase levemente. Soltó la mano de Kaito y volteó para divisar a Gakupo. Sabía que ese joven jamás sería aprovado por su hermano mayor.

Hikari aceptó el saludo, acto seguido volvió su mirada hacia Haku, ¿ese era Kaito? Vaya, no imaginaba que fuera tan atractivo... Bueno... Le recordaba a un muchacho de ojos azul turquesa y sonrisa cálida, ¿debería contárselo a ella? Claro, ¿por qué no? Era su mejor amiga, después de todo. Pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo se sentiría Dell? Recordaba que el día anterior había aceptado su repentino enamoramiento, así que... -_Espero y estés bien... Honne Dell... Tipo insensible, claro, ¿cómo no? _-Pensaba y repasaba esos acontecimientos, sonriendo para sí misma.

-Nee, ¿podemos hablar? -Pidió Hikari más que decidida. Hablaría con ella lo que le ocultaba a todo el mundo.

-¿Eh? Claro nee -Accedió Haku al instante. Se volvió hacia Kaito. -Kaito, ¿nos disculpas? -Se excusó con él, quien sólo asintió y se alejó, claro, no sin antes despedirse con un beso cerca de los labios de la joven. Ella sólo enrojeció y no prestó demasiada atención. Se alejó con Hikari del lugar. -Ahora dime, ¿de qué querías hablarme, nee? -.

-Pues... Verás, Kaito me recordó a alguien... Un chico que conocí hace más de diez años. Tengo borrosos los recuerdos, pero, sé que... Tanto Kaito y Akaito me recuerdan muchísimo a ese chico. O sea, Kaito por sus ojos y Akaito por su manera de ser conmigo... Ese chico... Me enamoré de él cuando tenía seis años -Explicó Hikari jugando con sus manos, se sentía en confianza con la otra chica y sabía que ella guardaría aquél secreto.

-Oh, ya veo, si te soy sincera, yo también recuerdo a un chico... Más bien, sólo logro recordar que peleaba mucho con él. Aún así me enamoré de ese chico -Confesó Haku de igual forma que Hikari, ¿sería coincidencia? No interesaba. -Bueno nee, ya verás que encontrarás a ese chico, quizás, sea Akaito... O incluso mi hermano -Bromeó ella riendo al instante en compañía de Hikari.

-Sí, sí, Akaito -Respondió la castaña de igual forma riendo. Recordó al pelirrojo y el corazón se le aceleró, estaba enamorándose de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que prometí que haría mis capítulos más extensos, pero, ¡vamos, mi cerebro se seca! ;A;<strong>

**Como sea, gracias por haber leído éste capítulo. Gracias especiales a Fersi Lovedeath, ¿sabes que eres una personita agradable? :3 Jkasjkasjkas, ok, espero no demorar demasiado en subir el séptimo.**

**Una vez más, gracias por haberme leído. Reviews? ¡Son gratis! (? **

**¡Hasta el otro capítulo! :B**


	7. R de Recuerdos

**¡El séptimo capítulo está aquí! Sí, quizás comience a actualizar más seguido, ya que aprovecharé la inspiración que llegue, así tal cual. :C**

**Bien, antes de comenzar les pido, de nueva cuenta, una gran disculpa a los que siguen, o seguían, mi historia, demoré bastante, aún así, gracias por los que aún me sigan, los amo. ;_;**

**¡Ahora sí, a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
>-Todos los personajes contienen OoC's.<br>-Utilicé harén en reversa.  
>-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quizás jamás debieron confiar en lo que el destino les depararía aquella mañana en el lugar de encuentro, o quizás, debieron haber buscado alguna otra atracción sabatina...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Era un día bastante frío aquél, además, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia; el clima era algo caprichoso, puesto a que los días anteriores a éste, había hecho un calor inmensamente insoportable, aunque... ¿Habría sido bueno? Ése chico le obsequió su más preciado tesoro: su larga y azulada bufanda.<em>

_-¿Seguro que no la necesitarás? -Preguntó de nueva cuenta sin podérselo creer, de todas formas, ella ya se encontraba totalmente cobijada y a gusto con esa linda prenda._

_-Te digo que sí, y por esa razón te pido que la conserves. -Le respondió con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, muy típica de él._

_Ella sólo pudo ruborizarse al observarlo sonreír de esa manera, bueno, finalmente algo bueno había ocurrido al final del día tan "pesado" que tuvo. Quedó un par de minutos analizando lo que anteriormente le había ocurrido y por qué se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, en tanto él, únicamente hablaba sin borrar esa encantadora sonrisa suya. Sinceramente la chica ya no sabía lo que decía el ex dueño de la bufanda, sus pensamientos la absorvían de tal manera que unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus grandes y rojizos ojos infantiles._

_-¿¡Estás bien!? -Exclamó el chico totalmente preocupado por el cambio anímico por parte de la joven frente a él._

_-Sí, lo siento... -Murmuró limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter. -Sólo recordé algo... Nada importante. -Reiteró mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue en vano, su tristeza no desaparecería._

_Él soltó un suspiro comprensivo, la tomó de las mejillas y le propinó un dulce y rápido beso en los labios. -¿Es por él? -Preguntó finalmente, sabía que si deseaba algo con ella, debía hacer que olvidara a ese joven._

_Ante tal beso se quedó un poco confundida, después comprendió lo que deseaba el muchacho. -No... -Dudó un momento. -No es por él. -Mintió observándolo directamente a los ojos._

_-No te preocupes, yo jamás te haré daño. -Soltó sin más rodeándola con ambos brazos. -Es una suerte que el día de hoy fuera frío, ¿no? -Dijo en cierto tono victorioso, ya que si la ocasión se hubiere presentado el día anterior, no hubiera sido posible acercarse de tal manera a la chica._

_No dijo nada y correspondió a aquél abrazo, eso sí, comenzó a soltar más lágrimas. Se sentía confundida a tal punto de no saber a qué se debía su llanto: ¿tristeza o felicidad? Ni siquiera quería saberlo, así que se centró en tratar de disfrutar ese momento._

_Mientras tanto, al otro lado de ese lugar donde se encontraban él y ella, también se podía observar a un chico de cabellera púrpura merodear por ahí, bueno, era su trabajo. El ser mayor tenía algunas desventajas después de todo; comenzó a caminar entre edificios, los cuales eran parte de un "establecimiento" tipo internado, ahí tenía que cersiorarse que todos estuviesen en clases, o bien, haciendo lo que les tocaba a cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Después de un rato de tanto caminar y observar que todo estuviese en orden, el chico decidió alejarse del lugar e ir a preparar el informe para la señorita Ann. Caminó un poco más y escuchó dos voces, una femenina, bastante familiar, y una masculina, totalmente conocida, a continuación siguió a sus oídos y se encontró con algo totalmente fuera de lugar: su hermana menor se encontraba peligrosamente cercana al tipo que más detestaba del lugar, no entendía qué sucedía, pero en seguida comprendió todo: ese jovencito malcriado otra vez... _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó acercándose más que molesto a la pareja de jóvenes._

_Ambos recibieron un gran susto por parte del mayor, provocándo que se separasen de inmediato. Él siguió esperando una respuesta._

_-Sólo evitaba que la señorita muriera de hipotermia y dolores del corazón. -Respondió en un tono socarrón el chico, cosa que fastidió enormemente al de cabellera púrpura._

_Acto seguido dirigió la mirada hacia la chica, se veía un poco debastada, incluso su apariencia daba un aspecto algo lamentable; se conmovió un poco, pero no iba a dejar que él se saliera con la suya. Siguió esperando. -¿Y bien? -Insistió._

_-Tenía frío, es todo. -Inquirió tratándo de sonar convincente, eso sí, también corroborando a la versión del chico, pero omitiendo la parte que incumbía al corazón._

_-¿No pudiste haberme buscado a mí? -Refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido casi de manera total, definitivamente era demasiado mala para mentir._

_-No creo que ella... -Intervino, pero fue interrumpido._

_-Estoy hablando con mi hermana, no te metas. -Gruñó más que molesto, ¿ahora intervendría? ¡Genial! ¿Qué seguía después? No lo soportaba. Decidido, tomó a la joven de la mano y la llevó consigo lejos del chico._

_Él, por otra parte, se quedó helado, ¿su hermana? ¿Por qué no se había enterado? Siempre creyó que su hermano era con el que siempre discutía... Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que tenía un impedimento mayor que del que había pensado en primera instancia. Debía ingeniárselas de manera "seria" en ésta ocasión._

_-¿¡Por qué estabas con él a solas!? -Preguntó el mayor una vez estuvo a solas con ella dentro de un aula de clases vacía._

_-No estaba a solas con él... -Respondió en un murmurllo despojándose de la bufanda que él le había obsequiado instantes antes._

_-¿¡Cómo explicas, entonces, cómo los encontré solos a ti y a él!? -Definivitamente estaba fúrico. Observó la bufanda. -¿¡Y eso!? -Insistió en cuestionarla cada vez más severo._

_Ella guardó silencio por un par de segundos. -Él me la dio... Dijo que yo la necesitaba más... -Suspiró, para después doblarla y dársela a su hermano. -Si quieres puedes devolverla. -Anunció entregándole la bufanda._

_Por un momento dudó si debería tomarla o no; optó por la segunda opción. -Está bien, consérvala... -Accedió ablandándose, tomó asiento en el escritorio y puso ambas manos en su rostro. -Ándate con cuidado con él, será lo único que te pida, ¿está bien? -Propuso soltando un gran y prolongado suspiro, definitivamente no iba a permitir que otro tipo hiriera a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... O al menos, la única que le quedaba._

_-Lo siento. -Se percató de lo que había provocado; acto seguido pidió disculpas y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. -Lo siento en serio, Gack. -Murmuró estando a su lado._

_Sólo sonrió comprensivo. -Está bien, sólo ten cuidado, apenas tienes trece años. -Comentó llenándose de nostalgia, ¿tan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo? Apenas recordaba que ambos llegaron a ese lugar cuando ella tenía dos años y él seis... Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo. Sin más, rompió el abrazo y dejó que su hermana siguiera su camino. -Cuídate... -Dijo para sí mismo observándo como se alejaba esa niña que tanto amaba._

* * *

><p><em>-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupado el rubio observándolo detenidamente.<em>

_No respondió seguidamente, se quedó mudo por lo acontecido anteriormente. -No. -._

_Él sintió escalofríos por esa respuesta tan directa y seca por parte del joven. -¿Qué ocurrió? -Insistió, después de todo, no por nada eran hermanos._

_-Nada que te incumba. Ahora largo de aquí. -Respondió de forma instantánea mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del lugar, dejándo detrás a su hermano._

_-¿¡Por qué jamás quieres contarme nada!? -Exclamó a manera de reproche el rubio, sinceramente comenzaba a hartarse de que él jamás dijera nada, y de un instánte a otro, se encuentre debastado. _

_Siguió sin hacerle el menor de los casos y continuó su lento caminar, al mismo tiempo que trataba de plantearse una solución a su metida de pata, que, quizás, fue la mayor de todas las que había cometido._

_El rubio sólo resopló, haciendo que su flequillo se levantara. -Es por la chica esa, ¿no? -Preguntó en un murmullo dándose por vencido._

_Instintivamente regresó rápidamente frente a su hermano. -¿Qué has dicho? -Le preguntó tomándolo de la barbilla; sí, el chico sabía que había cometido un error con respecto al tema, ¿razón? No todos los días tu hermano te tomaba de la barbilla y te hablaba con una voz en demasía seca. Tragó saliva._

_-La culpa es tuya, antes de que comiences a culpar a otros por tus errores; ¡créeme que si fuera por mí, ya le hubiera dicho que estabas celoso de Gakupo! -Exclamó algo molesto; ya se había cansado de todo lo que respectaba a él. -¡Tú estúpido orgullo no te dejará ser feliz, yo sé lo que te digo! -Concluyó safándose del agarre de su hermano, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a sus últimas clases, después de todo, sabía que saldría más que mal en una de ellas por tratar de ser solidario con aquél tipo que decía ser su hermano._

_Una vez más, se quedó mudo, ¿¡todo el mundo había decidido revelarse ahora!? No quería pensar más en todo lo que le ocurría en esos momentos, además, ¿cómo sabía Len que le tenía celos a Gakupo? Qué tipo más entrometido resultó ser su "hermanito"; total, refunfuñó y renegó repetidas veces, incluso comenzó a golpear un árbol cercano a su salón de clases, atrayendo la mirada de la mayoría de personas que pasaban por ahí, mas no le importó, sólo quería sacar todo su coraje y enojo de alguna forma, además, ¿qué podía ser peor? Quizás no debió habérselo preguntado._

_-¿Haku? ¿En serio? -Preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_-Sí, ella misma, ¿me creerás si te digo que Gakupo es su...? -Respondió otra voz algo asombrada, lo último no alcanzó a escucharlo concretamente, pero sabía la respuesta, o al menos, eso esperaba._

_De nueva cuenta, comenzó a golpear aquél tronco, dejando así, residuos de su sangre plasmados en él y una que otra pequeña abolladura en el mismo, sabía que algo tendría que ver ese "delegadito" -según él- con la chica. -No en balde siempre está detrás de ella... -Se dijo a sí mismo soltando golpes cada vez más fuertes contra el árbol._

_Cerca de ahí, merodeaba su pelirrojo amigo acompañado de otro chico de cabello púrpura, salvo que corto, como el del pelirrojo, y un parche en el ojo derecho; ambos se dirigían al aula correspondiente, cuando lo divisaron._

_-¿Qué no es ese tu temperamental? -Preguntó curioso el chico del parche._

_-¿Mi...? -Se extrañó un poco al oír aquellas palabras. -¡DELL! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? -Exclamó más que alterado cuando supo de qué se trataba. Corrió, sin pensarlo, hacia él para detenerlo._

_-¡NO ME MOLESTES, SHION! -Se excuso el chico volteando de manera agresiva hacia el pelirrojo._

_-¡Nada! ¡Detente, imbécil, sólo te estás lastimando! -Regañó él a una distancia algo considerable del albino, sabía que cuando se encontraba en ese estado, era mejor no molestarlo, pero ahora se había excedido sin duda alguna._

_-¿¡Y a ti qué mierdas te importa si me lastimo o no!? ¡Si a Len no le importa, a ti menos, idiota! -Dijo casi explotándo mientras se volvía para continuar desahogándose con el tronco._

_El pelirrojo, sin más que perder, se avalanzó sobre él y trató de retenerlo en el suelo, en tanto el chico, sólo forcejeaba, estaba más que fúrico. -¡Taito, ayúdame! -Pidió a su hermano, el chico del parche que le acompañaba y que sólo se mantenía observando la escena._

_-¿¡Qué hago!? -Preguntó un poco indeciso sobre cómo actuar. -¡Pediré ayuda, ya vengo! -Informó alejándose de manera graciosa del lugar._

_-¡Inútil! ¡Vuelve acá! -Gritó perdiendo la paciencia con respecto a lo que ocurría con su amigo y su hermano. No lo podía creer._

_Tan centrados estaban ambos forcejeando en el suelo, que ni se habían percatado que medio mundo los observaba y alentaba, creyendo que se trataba de un pleito escolar, lo cual, llamó la atención de quienes menos se esperaban ambos chicos._

_-¿Akaito...? -Preguntó una chica castaña observando un poco horrorizada la "pelea" entre los dos chicos._

_Él, increíblemente escuchó el murmullo y en seguida buscó a la joven con la mirada. -¿Hikari? -Mencionó en un hilo de voz apenas audible._

_Dell, aprovechó la situación y derribó al pelirrojo, ahora él se encontraba sobre su amigo. Se encontraba algo cegado por la ira, a tal punto de casi golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro. Algo lo detuvo ahora a él. -¿¡Qué estás...!? -Cuestionó molesto. Alzó la vista y alimentó más su enojo._

_-¿¡Qué están haciendo ustedes dos!? -Regañó ese chico "indeseable" para el albino._

_-Yo sólo quería... Gack... Es que... Lo sentimos. -Se disculpó Akaito algo avergonzado, una vez más, la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado lo había visto todo._

_Gakupo suspiró, por enésima vez en el día, y comprendió todo, o al menos, trató de hacerlo. -Está bien, corre, Akaito, ve a tus clases y ya no te metas en problemas, por favor. -Dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie; éste accedió y huyó del lugar, no en vano se sentiría avergonzado. En tanto Dell, también le tendió la mano. -¿Y bien? ¿No te levantas? -Extrañado, preguntó por qué no aceptaba su ayuda._

_-Puedo levantarme solo. -Respondió tratándo de ponerse de pie torpemente, mas fueron nulos sus esfuerzos, sus manos estaban completamente adoloridas por los golpes soltados con anterioridad, así que, no tuvo más remedio que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar la ayuda por parte de Gakupo._

_El mayor tomó con delicadeza al de ojos rojos y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, acto seguido, despejó el lugar de todos los chicos que se encontraban observando el pleito. -¿Por qué me detestas tanto? -Preguntó sin rodeos._

_-No te detesto. -Seguidamente respondió serio._

_-A mí no me engañas, ahora respóndeme, ¿es por Haku? -Insistió, salvo que ésta vez, puso a la joven de por medio._

_Volvió rápidamente la vista hacia él, estaba incrédulo por lo que había escuchado. -¿Haku? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en ésto? -Él también lo cuestionó._

_-No lo sé, lo mismo pregunto, ¿es por ella? -Estaba decidido a saber qué tenía que ver ahí su hermana._

_-No. -Respondió fríamente. -No me interesa tu novia. -Soltó dirigiéndo la mirada hacia otro lado. _

_Gakupo rió con fuerza, ¿así que de eso se trataba? ¿Otro mal entendido? Bien. -Haku es mi hermana. -Sentenció sin dejar de reír por esa suposición tan tonta por parte del chico. Definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de que él estuviera detrás de su hermana, pero... Quizás era el mejor "prospecto" para ella._

_-¿Tú hermana...? -Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, incluso todo el enojo, la ira y el cólera se habían disipado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fin del séptimo capítulo! ¿Qué tal, eh? Bueno, para eso están los reviews, ¿alguien será tan amable como para dejarme uno? xDD <strong>

**Jkajskajskas, bueno, gracias por haberme leído, nos leemos en el capítulo 8! ¡Chaitoooow!**


	8. Y también R de Revelaciones

**¡Subiendo el capítulo ocho! Primero que nada, mil disculpas para todos mis lectores, sé que he tardado más de lo que debía, pero tuve ciertos problemas de inspiración y encima había escrito mi capítulo ocho, contenía siete páginas y todas se me fueron a la popó (? xD pero bien, les compensaré el tiempo y les traigo aquí uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en toda mi estadía en FF.**

**Bueno, sin más que agradecerles a los que me lean y aún me sigan, comienzo con ésto.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
>-Todos los personajes incluyen OoC's.<br>-Utilicé harén en reversa.  
>-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o en la escritura, háganmelo saber.<strong>

* * *

><p>Volvió en sí repentinamente y renegó repetidas veces, acto seguido acomodó su copete de un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a caminar en compañía del pelirrosado, quien había observado con anterioridad el estado tan serio y pensativo del chico.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo, Gack? -Preguntó después de percatarse que él había vuelto a la tierra.

-¿Eh? No, nada... -Respondió él en seguida sonriendole al joven. Una vez más suspiró de manera prolongada y profunda.

Luki no le creyó, sabía que le ocurría algo, quizás recordó un evento pasado; a pesar de saber que no debería meterse, lo hizo totalmente dispuesto a saber qué le ocurría a Gakupo. -A mí no me engañas, Gack, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Recordaste la temporada en VocalOrphan? -Cuesionó sin más, y en efecto, dio en el clavo.

El de la coleta volteó de manera brusca y asombrada. -¿También recuerdas esa temporada? -La guerra de preguntas no cesaría en un buen rato y eos lo sabía él.

Sólo asintió con ligereza y llevó consigo a Gakupo a un lugar poco aislado del parque de diversiones; también vigiló que nadie los estuviese siguiendo. Llegaron y se dispuso a hablar. -Sí, y más que bien la recuerdo, todos los días me preguntaba dónde te encontrabas, qué hacías y cómo se encontraban tus protegidos. Aunque no lo creas, jamás te olvidé, y sinceramente, hasta apenas la semana pasada te seguía odiando por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana. -Pausó observando a Gakupo bajar la cabeza ante eso último. Continuó luego de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda el chico. -No te preocupes, finalmente supe que lo hiciste por su bien y por el de tu pelirrojo, ahí me di cuenta que no eras tan imbécil ni tan ojete. -Sonrió causando una reacción nerviosa en él. -Pero bueno, el punto es que deberías olvidar el pasado y centrarte en lo que acontecerá en el futuro, pero sobre todo, en el presente, en tú presente y en el de todos nosotros, mira, ve el lado positivo, nos reencontramos una vez más y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de rehacer nuestras vidas juntos, y sobre todo, siendo ya más maduros y con la capacidad más desarrollada para no cometer esos mismos errores del pasado, ¿comprendes? -Concluyó observando fijamente al chico con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora lo comprendía todo y estaba dispuesto a corregir los errores pasados.

Gakupo suspiró de nueva cuenta. -Tienes razón, Luki, tienes toda la razón. -Admitió él procesando todo lo que él le había confesado en ese entonces. -En fin, haremos lo mismo que ustedes los muchachos, Haku y yo, te lo aseguro. -Complementó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. -Pero... Lamento lo que le hice pasar a Hikari, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero era prácticamente mi deber con respecto a él. Lo siento en verdad. -Se disculpó totalmente arrepentido.

-No te preocupes, en tanto ella no lo recuerde... -Finalizó dejando atrás el tema. -Bueno, Gack, tienes que dejar de suspirar, parece que estás enamorado. -Rió al mismo tiempo que revoloteaba la cabellera del joven.

-¡No estoy enamorado! -Exclamó Gakupo intentando apartar la mano de Luki.

-Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -Interrumpió Luki con una expresión de asombro muy bien manejada, haciendo que su amigo tomara la misma expresión. -¡Gakupo Kamui está enamorado de mí, Luki Megurine! ¿¡Quién lo diría!? ¡Kamui, sabía que tarde o temprano caerías rendido a mis encantos! -Expresó haciendo arder a Gakupo en rubor.

-¡No es cierto, Megurine! -Se defendió corriendo detrás de él de manera cómica.

-¡Yo sé que sí! -Insistió igual echando a correr mientras reía fuertemente.

En tanto en otra parte del mismo parque:

-Nee... -Soltó Haku en un silbido hacia la chica que se encontraba a su lado, para después observarla y sonreírle.

-¿Dime? -Preguntó ella devolviéndole la mirada y la sonrisa instantáneamente. -Espera, primero vayamos a esa banquita de por allá. -Dijo señalando una pequeña banca hecha de roca que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, acto seguido guió a la albina al lugar y se instaló junto a ella. -Ahora sí, ¿qué sucede nee? -Volvió a preguntar retomando e tema.

Sonrió. -Bueno, yo me preguntaba... ¿Recuerdas cómo era el chico del que te enamoraste hace tiempo? Es decir, sé que dijiste tenías los recuerdos bastante borrosos, pero, ¿no recuerdas nada en serio? -Intrigada, Haku preguntó, sinceramente, ela comenzaba a recordar algo con respecto al chico con el cual solía pelear y del que se había enamorado desde haberlo conocido, pero aún no estaba segura del todo, quizás Hikari podría darle alguna pista si ella recordaba algo.

Hikari sólo suspiró. Comenzó a senir unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza, pero no les dio importancia alguna. -Bueno, yo... ¡Ahhh! -Exclamó tománose la cabeza con ambas manos. -M-me duele... mucho... A-ah... -Murmuró haciendo presión en el lugar de a dolencia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Haku se arrodilló frente a ella totalmente alterada. -¡Nee! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Nee! ¡Nee! ¡Nee! ¿¡Estás bien!? -Cuestionaba perdiendo el control, estaba muy preocupada por la castaña.

-S-sí, e-estoy... ¡Aeh! -Intentaba calmar a la de ojos rojos, pero los dolores se hacían más constantes y fuertes, sencilamente ya no los soportaba, era indescriptible lo que sufría, especialmente por observar la preocupación en el rostro de Haku; era tanta la presión, angustia y dolor que al poco tiempo se cuerpo se desvaneció en el césped, de manera borrosa observó a su amiga tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos y débilmente escuchó su voz pidiendo ayuda, eso fue lo último que logró percibir, hasta que volvió a oír un ruido ahogado, parecía un llanto...

Abrió finalmente los ojos y se encontró dentro de una oficina, exactamente, en el pequeño sofá de una enorme oficina, ¿qué hacía ahí? No lo sbaía, así que decidió ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia la puerta de ésta, puesto a que de ahí provenía un llanto infantil que cada vez se hacía más audible; avanzó lentamente sin hacer ruido para poder encontrar al dueño de los quejidos; una vez frente a la puerta tomó la perilla con delicadeza, pero la detuvo un fuerte grito masculino, desconcertada y asustada por completo, regresó al pequeño sofá prácticamente de una zancada, se ocultó detrás de él y esperó temerosa en ese lugar esperando que las voces de detrás de la puerta se marcharan, mas no fue así, sino que al cuarto entraron, a juzgar por el ruido, cuatro personas, Hikari, por su parte, se encontraba más que asustada; eso no fue impedimento para armarse de valor y asomarse para ver qué sucedía: se quedó sin palabras... ¿¡Ese muchacho de traje era Gakupo!? ¿¡La dama de rizos era...!?

-¿Directora Ann Sweet...? -Susurró muy sorprendida para sí misma. -¿Qué hace en una casa para niños sin padres? ¿Y Gack? ¿Qué hace también acá? -Se lo preguntaba ya bastante confundida, incluso comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareada. Siguió observando y escuchando atenta.

Además del joven de traje y buen aspecto físico y la señorita rubia de rizados cabellos, en esa extensa oficina también se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas castañas, ésto último llamó más la curiosidad de la chica, quien decidió acercarse más para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que ahí se presentaba. Terminó por ocultarse bajo una mesita de noche, no era el mejor escondite, pero la escasez de luz en el entorno le favorecía. Siguió escuchando.

-_¿Qué ocurrió en ésta ocasión, Señor Kamui? _-Preguntó la rubia en un tono de voz algo duro.

-_Verá, Señorita Ann, la chica Sakine insiste en molestar de sobremanera a la niña Honne, yo mismo traté de arreglar el problema, pero Sakine se resiste. _-Respondió la voz masculina.

-_Ya veo. Sakine, ¿por qué no deja tranquila a Honne? ¿Es acaso que no le cae bien? _-Insistía en preguntar aquella mujer.

-_¡No, la odio! _-Respondió en seco la niña.

-_¿Qué? ¿¡Cuál es tú problema, Sakine!? ¡Hika...! Es decir, Honne no te ha hecho nada malo. _-Intercedió el chico un poco molesto.

-_Señor Kamui, contrólese. _-Ordenó la mujer manteniendo el control de la situación, a lo cual, él no respondió. -_Señorita Sakine, continúe. _-Sentenció.

-_Directora Ann, yo odio a Hikari porque... ¡Está enamorada de Gakupo y él es mío! ¡Además también me quiere quitar al chico pelirrojo y a mi amiga! ¡No se vale! ¡No se vale! _-Exclamó la niña furiosa.

-_¿¡Qué!? _-Reaccionó el chico.

-_¡P-pero...! _-Reclamó la otra pequeña.

-¿¡Ehhh!? -Gritó Hikari saliendo rápidamente de su escondite, a continuación cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, sólo cubrió su boca y esperó la reacción de sus "acompañantes".

-_¿Habla del Señor Kamui? ¿No es muy mayor para ustedes dos? _-Preguntó Ann algo confundida.

En tanto esperó una reacción, Hikari se percató que nadie podía verla, no entendía cómo había llegado ahí ni qué ocurría con Gakupo, ni con la Señorita Ann, ni mucho menos con las niñas desconocidas, ni mucho menos el curso que llevaba la historia en ese lugar, así que decidió aprovechar su oportuna inexistencia y acercarse a descubrir la identidad de esas niñas peleoneras. Avanzó despreocupadamente, pero eso cambió cuando supo quiénes eran: ni más ni menos que la "zorra" -según ella- de Meiko Sakine y Hikari Honne. -¿Qué hago aquí...? -Se preguntó sudando frío. -Y lo más importante... ¿Gakupo es el chico del que me enamoré cuando era niña...? -No lo podía creer. Decidió seguir la historia para obtener sus respuestas.

-_No Directora Ann Sweet, Gakupo es el chico más lindo, guapo, inteligente, amable y perfecto de todo VocalOrphan... Y yo... Me gustaría que él fuera mi novio. _-Admitió la pequeña Hikari Honne de apenas diez años de edad totalmente ruborizada y con un gran brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azul turquesa.

-Niña, estabas totalmente safada... -Musitó Hikari con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.

-_¡Gakupo será mi novio! _-Exclamó la niña Meiko de once años haciendo berrinche.

-Tú siempre fuiste una perra. -Afirmó sin desvanecer la sonrisa.

-_Bien, Señor Kamui, usted elige, ¿con quién se queda? Pero decida bien, que de ahora en adelante será el acompañante masculino de una de ellas. _-Concluyó la directora incitando al chico a comprometerse de cierta forma con una niña mucho menor que él.

-¿Y bien, imbécil? ¿A quién eliges? -Preguntó Hikari dirigiéndose al joven Gakupo, eso sí, sin dejar de tener en cuenta que él no podía oírla ni verla.

-_Yo... _-Murmuró indeciso observando a ambas niñas. Se acercó a la pequeña Hikari Honne lentamente, quien enrojeció mucho más de lo que ya se encontraba.

-¿Me elegiste...? -Hikari no lo podía creer, incluso sintió como si ella lo estuviera viviendo con el Gakupo adulto. Se desilusionó en cuanto observó lo que le seguía.

-_Me gustaría elegirte, pero no puedo, mi niña. _-Mencionó con una triste sonrisa en los labios, acto seguido, tomó a la niña de la barbilla. -_Ten presente todos los días de tu vida que siempre me gustaste, y así será siempre, eres hermosa, pero no eres para mí. _-Finalizó plantándole un tierno y emotivo beso en los labios a la pequeña, quien sólo lloraba decepcionada, pero eso sí, correspondió al beso.

Tanto Ann Sweet, como la niña Meiko y Hikari, quedaron expectantes ante la escena que se presentaba frente a ellas, pero de las tres, la chica de diesisiete años era la más perpleja. Comenzó a llorar por lo que observaba, incluso sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho cuando vio a Gakupo salir de la oficina acompañado de la niña Meiko dejando detrás de sí a la pequeña Hikari Hone llorando a mares; no lo pudo soportar más y se dispuso a salir tras el chico, tanta era su prisa, decepción y dolor que no prestó atención a las escaleras del lugar, sólo se sintió caer lentamente. Cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>-¡HIKARI HONNE! -Gritó fuertemente Ted mientras zarandeaba a la chica que yacía en las piernas de Haku.<p>

-¡Oye, no! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? -Exclamó Haku empujando al pelirrojo. -¡Así no se despierta a alguien que perdió el conocimiento! -Regañó reacomodando a Hikari para no lastimarla.

Ted sonrió de forma socarrona, luego suspiró. -Así lo haría yo. -Inquirió tomando una nueva posición en el césped.

-Te apuesto a que no te gustaría que yo te lo hiciera. -Dijo Haku lanzando un pequeño soplido que hizo volar su flequillo con ligereza.

-Oh mi vida, estoy seguro que me encantaría que me lo hicieras. -Insinuó él de manera muy sugerente lanzando miradas seductoras a la muchacha que sostenía a su hermana.

Ella sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza para que el chico no viera lo sonrojado que mantenía su pálido rostro por aquellas palabras mencionadas y esos actos e insinuaciones provenientes de Ted.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo? -Preguntó él acercándose lentamenta a Haku. -No tienes nada qué ocultar hacia mí. -Indicó mientras continuaba con sus coqueteos.

No respondió ni se omó la molestia de observarlo, porque, de ser así, él lograría su objetivo. -Yo... -Murmuró desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

-Tú... -Complementó estando peligrosamente cercano a ella.

-¡Tú la dejas en paz! -Ordenó la de ojos azules volviendo en sí al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el césped y hundía su puño en el rostro de su hermano.

Ante tal acción, Haku se abalanzó sobre ella dejando atrás el tema de la conquista de Ted hacia ella. La abrazó fuertemente. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo ayudar? -Cuestionó en picada para poder saber lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga y el por qué del desmayo de hacía ya media hora.

-Primero, sí, estoy bien; segundo, no, ya no me duele nada; tercero, sólo me gustaría un poco de agua fría y cuarto, únicamente envía a Ted por mi agua, ¿sí? -Respondió a todas las preguntas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente se encontraba totalmente repuesta, tanto así, que era más que normal el obligar a su hermano a cumplir sus caprichos.

En tanto escuchó las respuestas y la petición por parte de la joven, Haku se acercó a Ted para comprobar si aún seguía con vida debido al fuerte golpe que recibió por parte de Hikari. -¿Te encuentras bien, Tedsi? -Preguntó posando su mano derecha en la mejilla, igualmente derecha, del muchacho.

Él, por su parte, y al sentir el suave contacto con la mano de Haku, reaccionó rápidamente, tan rápido que la chica no notó cuando éste se hincó justo frente y a escasos centímetros de ella. -Ahora ya estoy mucho mejor. -Dijo tomando ambas manos femeninas entre las suyas.

-Eh, sí, qué bien, me alegro, pero quería... -Titubeó nerviosa debido al comportamiento de Ted para con ella.

-¡Sólo ve por mi maldita botella con agua! -Intervino Hikari, sabía que Ted no se detendría sino hasta lograr su cometido con Haku, y que ella le seguiría el juego para no herirlo. -¡Romeo, te di una orden! -Insistió lanzándole pequeñas piedras a la cabeza y al rostro.

-¡Está bien, está bien! -Accedió dejando, finalmente, tranquila a la amiga de su hermana para ir en busca de la botella con agua. -Idiota... -Dijo entre dientes caminando a paso de tortuga.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste, imbécil!? -Exclamó Hikari alcanzando a oír los berrinches del chico de la coleta roja.

-¡No te dije nada, imbécila! -Sentenció huyendo del lugar cuan gato asustado.

Hikari y Haku sólo rieron ante las acciones y palabras de él, que, a decir verdad, era bastante cómico y agradable, claro, fuera de ser estúpido y arrogante, era una persona de exelencia, sin duda alguna.

Luego del incidente del desmayo de Hikari, ambas se decidieron a retomar el tema de las atracciones hacia los chicos que las acompañaban.

Haku tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-A propósito, nee, ¿por qué Akaito? ¡Es decir! Los demás también son demasiado lindos... -Preguntó algo nerviosa el por qué de la fijación hacia el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a su lado por entre un pequeño parque apartado del de atracciones.

Ella enrojeció por la pregunta repentina por parte de la joven. Lo único que pudo hacer para disimular siquiera un poco la incomodidad que sentía, fue tomar asiento en una banca y juguetear con su cabello. -Pues... Verás... Quizás esté encaprichada con el chico del que me enamoré cuando era niña... Porque, como te mencioné antes... Akaito es... Bueno... Casi igual a aquél chico... -Respondió entre pausa y pausa totalmente nerviosa, ya que en su "visión" anterior descubrió que era Gakupo de quien se había enamorado cuando niña. Repentinamente, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, otra vez, de sobremanera, tanto que cayó de rodillas en el césped.

Haku, por su parte, observó con temor la escena y sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella rápidamente. -¡Nee, nee, nee! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Qué tienes!? ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¡Otra vez está pasando! ¡Hikari, por favor! -Sobresaltada, preguntaba el por qué del dolor anterior.

-N-no pasa nada, e-es sólo un... ¡Ahhh! -Exclamó la castaña perdiendo totalmente la compostura. A continuación, en su cabeza logró ver la imagen de una persona tendiéndole la mano justo frente a ella, era una silueta masculina, casi no lograba observar los detalles del entorno del lugar, mas logró observar la cálida y hermosa sonrisa que se figuraba en el rostro de aquella silueta; volvió a sentir esas insoportabes punzadas, para después visualizar otra escena, de igual forma se encontraba ahí esa borrosa persona, salvo que en ésta ocasión distinguió el entorno: un aula vacía, casi oscura en su totalidad, lo único que la mantenía alumbrada era la luz de la luna; acto seguido, ella cayó en un ligero desmayo. Cayó inconsciente justo en donde se encontraba. Sin duda alguna, esos dolores de cabeza y desmayos se hicieron más constantes cuando conoció a Haku y a su familia.

FLASHBACK

_-¿¡Por qué mierda!? ¿¡Por qué!? -Se quejaba lastímeramente la joven. Aunque sabía que alguien podría oírla, no se guardaba para sí misma sus altos lamentos. Comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos del colegio, hasta que se topó con un aula abierta, abrió un poco más la puerta para comprobar que nadie se encontraba ahí dentro, una vez lo comprobó, se introdujo sigilosamente y tomó asiento en el pupitre de hasta el fondo. Ahí inició de nueva cuenta con sus lamentos, sólo que estos iban acompañados de llanto._

_Alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia el gran ventanal de su izquierda, pudo observar la hermosa y enorme luna llena, a decir verdad, se tranquilizó un poco, pero recordó su desgracia... Una vez más. -¿¡NO HUBIERA SIDO MÁS SENCILLO DECIRME LA VERDAD DE FRENTE!? ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡MUÉRANSE TÚ Y TU PUTA! -Gritó, casi, a todo pulmón dejando fluir sus emociones, y con ellas, nuevas lágrimas amargas. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, ahí comenzó una pequeña sesión de auto golpes en la frente, sí, definitivamente estaba más que furiosa y decepcionada._

_-Esa bastarda... -Murmuró una vez terminó de castigarse. -Creí... creí... que era yo a quien querías... -Sollozó. -¿¡POR QUÉ ME MENTISTE!? ¡YO TE QUERÍA! -Volvió a gritar, pero en ésta ocasión se dejó caer en el frío suelo del aula mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. -... No, es mentira... -Soltó entre gimoteos. - ¡AÚN TE QUIERO, IMBÉCIL! -Exclamó en un tono totalmente dolido y de frustación. Continuó llorando desconsolada._

_-¿Hikari...? -Preguntó en voz baja una persona detrás suyo. _

_Ella volteó al instante, pero no distinguió de quién se trataba, ya que todo el llanto le había debilitado la vista, claro, al igual que el sueño, puesto a que eran ya más de las tres de la madrugada. -¿Quién eres y qué quieres? -Devolvió la pregunta en un tono cortante y frívolo._

_La silueta avanzó lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. -¿Estás bien? -Insistió en saber cómo se encontraba._

_-¡No te importa, déjame sola! -Refunfuñó perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Además...! -Algo la interrumpió, y eso fue el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo._

_-Perdóname... Yo siempre te he querido a ti. -Dijo presionando a la chica contra su pecho. -En verdad lamento lo de ésta tarde, y no sabes cuánto, pero si me dejases explicar... -._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, y al oír esas palabras supo de quien se trataba, así que, como pudo, se apartó de quien la abrazaba y soltó una fuerte bofetada. -¡No tienes nada que explicarme! ¡Ahora déjame sola! ¡Ya no te molestaré más! -Regañó molesta y casi cegada por el llanto que otra vez brotaba. No lo soportó más y trató de salir corriendo de ahí._

_-¡Hikari! -Suplicó tomándola de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera irse. -¡Déjame explicarte las cosas, por favor! -Imploró como último recurso; no sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza, la mejilla le ardía a más no poder._

_Suspiró y se soltó del agarre. -Que sea rápido, hijo de perra. -Dijo cruzando los brazos._

_Algo confundido y dolido por cómo se había referido a él, tomó aire. -Verás, lo que te mencioné aquél día frente al lago del parque fue cierto, tú eres quien me interesa, me gustas, y mucho, te quiero y más que eso. -Hizo una pequeña pausa para observar el rostro de ella. -Y te vuelvo a repetir: ¡me gustas! Así que, eso que ocurrió en la tarde con Meiko no fue cupa mía, ella lo hizo, creéme que a quien yo deseo besar es únicamente a ti, es más, te confesaré que cuando comentaste que te gustaba Gakupo... Fui hasta dónde él e intenté golpearlo por ti... -Sentenció completamente ruborizado, ya que jamás le había confiado eso a nadie. Terminó su explicación y esperó la reacción de Hikari._

_Se quedó perpleja, ¿así que eso había sido verdad? ¿Él no mentía cuando decía querela? Se sintió como una tonta. Sonrió y dejó caer su última lágrima, acto seguido se avalanzó hacia él y le propinó un suave beso en los labios. -Akaito, hijo de perra. -Volvió a decir, para luego volver a besarlo._

FIN DEL BLASHBACK

-¡HIKARI! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIERTA! -Exclamó desesperadamente mientras la abanicaba y la sostenía en sus brazos... Otra vez.

-¡NO TE MUERAS, HIKARIIII! -Suplicó Zatsune moviendo a la joven de un lado a otro.

-¡Así la matarás, bastardo! -Regañó Haku al chico arrebatándole a Hikari de los brazos al amigo de ésta.

-Sólo quería despertarla... -Musitó haciendo un puchero cuan niño pequeño.

-Esa no es la manera de despertar a alguien, o dime, ¿te gustaría que yo lo hiciera contigo? -Preguntó la de ojos rojos sosteniendo de manera sutil a su mejor amiga.

-¿Hacer qué conmigo? -Cuestionó éste en un tono lúbrico, lo cual provocó que la castaña despertara instantáneamente y lo callara con un fuerte golpe en la barbilla.

-¡Déjala tranquila tú también, grandísimo hijo de fruta! -Dijo Hikari volviendo en sí. -Ni siquiera estando yo desmayada, de nuevo, respetas, ¡inútil! -Volvió a reclamar mientras se ponía de rodillas y tomaba su cabeza. -Ya te pareces a Ted... -Concluyó.

Haku, al notar que ella se encontraba mejor, se lanzó con un abrazo hacia la joven. -¡Creí que no despertarías, me tenías preocupada...! De nuevo -Inquirió en un tono infantil una vez la tuvo cerca y despierta por segunda ocasión en el día.

Ella sólo rió. -No me iría. Y mucho menos sabiendo que me necesitas. -Respondió correspondiendo al abrazo que le brindaba la otra muchacha. -En cuanto a ese tipo de cabello de niña... No le hagas caso... Es sólo que le gustas y quiere tener un hijo contigo, nada malo. -Comentó observando a su amigo pelinegro recostado en el césped tomándose la barbilla y mostrándo el dolor que le produjo ese golpe.

-¿Está bien? -Dijo Haku algo nerviosa, para después reír y dejar atrás la preocupación.

-A propósito, ¿Ted no ha regresado? -Preguntó Hikari buscando al chico pelirrojo con la mirada.

Haku iba a responder, pero Zatsune se le adelantó. -¿Le pediste algo a Ted? ¡Por favor, Hikari, sabes que a él no se le puede pedir nada! ¿Qué necesitabas? -Zatsune se ofreció para ayudarlas, increíblmente así era.

Las dos sólo se observaron mutuamente. -Quiero agua fría. -Dijo Hikari tomando la palabra mientras se tomaba la frente con la diestra.

-Yo tengo una botellita, ¿la quieres? -Ofreció el pelinegro una vez más. -Yo no la necesito. -Sentenció.

-Sí, sí la quiere. -Intervino Haku tomando la botella antes mencionada y entregándosela a Hikari.

Ella, sin pensarlo más, bebió todo el líquido de la botella, ya le hacía falta y le cayó demasiado bien, de nueva cuenta, ya se sentía mejor. -¿De dónde la sacase, Zatsune? -Preguntó curiosa.

-Pues, se la robé a Hatsune. -Respondió con una amplia sonrisa algo diabólica en el rostro.

De nuevo, las dos sólo se observaron fijamente y echaron a reír, esos tipos sí que eran un estuche de monerías.

-¡Ya tengo la botella, imbécila! -Exclamó Ted en la lejanía mostrando la botella con agua.

-¡Ya no la necesito, imbécil! -Gritó Hikari haciendo que Ted se detuviera y arrojara la botella al suelo, molesto. Sólo cambió de dirección, no sin antes mostrarle la lengua a su hermana.

-¿Siempre es así? -Preguntó Haku curiosa al observar el berrinche que hacía Ted por la botella.

-¡Así es! -Dijeron al unísono Hikari y Zatsune, esto los desconcertó un poco y se dirigieron una mirada de asco mutuamente. -¡No me arremedes! -Otra vez al unísono. -¿¡Qué te pasa!? -Y una vez más. -¡Deja de decir lo que yo digo! -Y otra vez más.

Haku sólo reía a carcajadas al observar la disputa entre los dos, hasta que Hikari se hartó y le propinó otro golpe al chico, pero en ésta ocasión, en el brazo. -¡Largo de aquí, ve a robarle más cosas a Hatsune! -Ordenó perdiendo la paciencia.

Zatsune se tomó el brazo adolorido y se alejó renegando cosas inaudibles e inentendibles. Sin duda alguna, iría a hacer lo que Hikari le había ordenado, pero no por ser una orden, sino porque eso ya era un estilo de vida para él.

Una vez terminaron las distracciones, peleas e incidentes de desmayos, las dos volvieron a quedarse solas. Hikari habló sin rodeos.

-Gakupo era el chico que me gustaba cuando era una niña. -Soltó de golpe causando en Haku una fuerte impresión de asombro.

-¿Éste Gakupo...? -Sí que estaba incrédula...

* * *

><p><strong>¡El final del ocho! ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco review? uvu ¡Se les agradece enteramente que me hayan leído, esperado y dejado review, los amo! 3 :'D<strong>

**Nos leemos en el capítulo nueve. ¡Ah y otra cosa! No se preocupen (? ésta historia la voy a extender más, no se terminará al décimo capítulo.**

**Ahora sí, ¡adews!**


	9. ¿Inesperado? ¡No, inconcebible!

**FANSES, HE VUELTO! (? Bueno, antes que nada, una muy enorme y sincera disculpa a todos mis lectores (nulos xD), perdón por haber demorado más de la cuenta, pero me había quedado sin máquina y cosas así -escuelacofcofcof-, en fin, ojalá tenga seguidores aún y... ¡Gracias por sus reviews a la gente que me leyó! En verdad, eso me incentiva demasiado a seguir escribiendo. Mil gracias sinceras. C':**

**Ahora sí: ¡A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertence, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:  
>-Todos personajes contienen OoC's.<br>-Utilicé harén en reversa.  
>-Si existe algún error en la ortografía, háganmelo saber.<strong>

* * *

><p>La miró con cierto desconcierto en el rostro, creía que lo había tirado todo al carajo. "¿¡Por qué hablaste, Hikari!?". Por un momento creyó haber notado cierta mueca de ira en la mirada de su amiga, supuso que era normal, puesto a que ya había confesado su atracción por Akaito y ahora le decía que el anterior había sido Gakupo, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? ¡Los dos son familia, y peor, familia de su mejor amiga! Quizás se apresuró demasiado con el pelirrojo, o quizás... Se retrasó mucho con el mayor.<p>

-¿Nee? -Preguntó finalmente rompiendo el silencio la chica castaña. Volvió a mirarla por escasos segundos mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un intento de calmar los nervios que ya traía encima en esos momentos.

Ella volvió en sí, dirigió la vista hacia Hikari aún incrédula. -¿Gakupo? -Repitió en un suspiro algo lastímero. A decir verdad, no le molestaba la idea de que su hermano mayor haya sido el primer amor platónico de su amiga, pero no comprendía por qué recién se lo decía, ¿acaso se lo había estado ocultando por miedo a su reacción? ¿O era verdad el "tengo los recuerdos muy borrosos" por parte de ella? No sabía qué creer, pero estaba segura que fuera cual fuera la excusa de Hikari para no habérselo dicho desde un principio, estaba totalmene justificada.

-Sí, Gakupo, q-quiero decir... Él es muy lindo y atento conmigo, pero... ¿Estás molesta? Dime que no, por favor. -Pidió casi suplicando la pobre chica.

-¿Estás loca? -Soltó Haku con la mirada totalmente fija en la de Hikari, quien empalideció completamente y sólo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. -Jamás me molestaría contigo. Él es mi hermano, sí, igual Akaito, pero no soy yo la que está enamorada de ellos, ya será cuestión tuya elegir a uno Nee, aunque estoy casi segura que ese será Akaito. -Comentó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, la cual tranquilizó a la castaña, regresándole su color natural de piel.

-Muchas gracias Nee, sabía que entenderías. -Dijo Hikari arrodillándose en el césped frente a Haku, para después propinarle un largo y fuerte abrazo a ésta. -¿Sabes que te adoro, mujer? -Finalizó prolongando un par de segundos más el abrazo. Terminó y se separó de ella, se puso de pie torpemente, ya que aún sentía un leve mareo debido a los dos desmayos que sufrió anteriormente; tomó la botellita que Zatsune le había ofrecido, y con ella, ofreció su mano a la de ojos rojos para ponerse de pie igualmente. Haku aceptó, tomó la diestra de su amiga y se puso de pie, sacudió un poco su vesimenta para después mejorar su postura y estirar un poco la espalda, acto seguido, volvió el rostro hacia Hikari, quien casualmente hacía lo mismo que ella. Ambas rieron ante la coincidencia de movimientos y acciones por parte de las dos. Decidieron regresar al punto de llegada al parque de diversiones, seguramente ahí seguirían los muchachos, puesto a que justo ahí se encontraba la barra de alimentos.

En el camino de regreso, lograron poner bien las cosas en claro: Hikari le contó y narró a Haku cómo había sido toda esa revelación que tuvo en los desmayos, lo que había sentido y visto, pero sobre todo, escuchado y vivido una vez más, a lo cual, la albina escuchaba atenta cada palabra y detalle que ella le describía, tal parecía que lo había visto en una película, o bien, sacado de "uno de esos dramas de la televisión", hablando de dramas...

-Nee, ¿y Dell? No lo he visto desde que llegamos... Es decir, desde que llegó Kaito. -Interrumpió a Hikari con esa pregunta. Observó por todos lados donde su vista llegaba: en la montaña rusa, la cima de la rueda de la fortuna, el portón de la cazona del terror, la entrada de la casa de los espejos, la fila para el baño, el estacionamiento, el pequeño puesto de algodones de azúcar, el pequeño parque donde habían estado ambas, incluso, intentó echar un vistazo de lejos a las lanchas del túnel del amor, pero nada.

-Ah, Dell... pues, él... ehm, él... -Trataba de responder sin saber dónde podría haberse ido aquél chico, porque, ¿Dell, perderse entre la multitud? Inclusive si se encontrara en medio de un concierto con miles de personas, podría haber sido evidente, es decir, ¡Dell, alto, delgado, blanco, pelo grisáseo, ojos rojos, cara de "te odio mundo"! ¿Quién podría pasarlo desapercibido? ¡Nadie! Obviamente nadie. -Él... quizás... esté... -Insitía.

Ante la lentitud de Hikari por responder, Haku la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo rápidamente entre la multitud, intentaba evadir a la gente, pero lo único que hacía era estampar el rostro de su amiga en el torso de la mayoría de personas presentes, ante tales acciones, la castaña sólo podía pronunciar el típico "lo siento" de las películas de humor. Una vez se encontraron en el lugar de llegada, ambas subieron a un banco cercano para poder divisar mejor a los muchachos, de quienes, no habían sabido desde que ocurrió el incidente con Akaito y Gakupo, la llegada de Kaito y finalmente, los desmayos continuos de Hikari, sí que habían tenido un comienzo sabatino demasiado pesado.

-¿Ves a alguien? -Preguntó Haku intentando agudizar un poco más la visión entrecerrando los ojos y parándose de puntas sobre el banco donde se encontraban.

-No, aún n... -Respondió imitándola. -¡Oye, Nee! ¿¡Ese de allá no es Dell!? -Señaló Hikari observando de reojo a Haku.

-¿¡Dónde!? -Cuestionó ésta apegándose completamente a la chica. -¿¡Ése de a un lado del carrusel!? -Insistió estirando lo más que podía el cuerpo.

Iba a responder entre carcajadas que simplemente había sido una broma para probar qué tanto le interesaba Dell, pero... -¿Carrusel? ¿Dónde? ¡Era broma, tía! -Exclamó buscando el supuesto carrusel donde se suponía se encontraba Honne.

-Tu falso tono español no engaña a nadie, querida. -Respuso Haku riendo. -Y Dell está a un lado del carrusel, ya observé bien y sí es él. -Reafirmó mientras se bajaba del banco e iba en dirección al joven. A continuación se detuvo, recordó lo que hacía y enrojeció tanto como podía; rápidamente volvió en sí y regresó aún más rápido donde Hikari.

-¿Ibas en busca de tu amor, querida? -Se burló la de ojos azules mostrándole la lengua a Haku mientras tomaba asiento en donde había estado, hace un par de segundos, de pie; cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, igualmente los brazos y la siguió observando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? Quizás él te esté buscando también, amorcito. -Musitó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡HIKARI HONNE! -Gritó a todo pulmón totalmente ruborizada, lo que llamó la atención de más de uno en el parque de diversiones, quienes sólo pasaban observando la escena: una castaña con una sonrisa siniestra y una albina con rostro de tomate, ¡vaya escena! La susodicha seguía sonriendo, mas no por mucho tiempo, puesto que observó acercase a alguien: Dell. Intentó alertar a Haku, pero sus intentos fueron nulos, ésta no los tomaba en serio. -¡No más lobos, Juanita! -Rezongó tomando una de las coletas de Hikari para después lanzársela en el rostro.

-¿Juanita? Qué imaginación. -Murmuró Dell detrás de las muchachas. Ya se encontraba en calma, su rostro volvía a ser el mismo, de igual forma, su manera de ser y hablar volvían a ser las mismas. Llevaba consigo otro cigarrillo más en la boca, quizás el enésimo en el día, igual llevaba una caja en ambas manos, la cual estaba adornada con un enorme moño negro sobre un brillante papel metálico color violeta, ciertamente llamaba mucho la atención aquél jovencito paliducho.

Hikari observó curiosa la caja que cargaba el chico. -Honne, ¿qué llevas ahí dentro? Por favor, dime que no son cabezas de ratón... -Pidió cerrando dramáticamente los ojos y en un tono de mártir, aunque sólo lo hacía por molestar, ya sabía -o creía- que esa caja era el regalo anticipado al día de San Valentín para Haku.

Éste sólo torció los ojos con fastidio para después posicionarse a la derecha de Haku, la miró con el rabillo del ojo y pudo notar lo ruborizada que aún se encontraba, mostró una pequeña sonrisa totalmene perceptible. -¿Y qué si son cabezas de ratones? ¿Temes que una sea de tu hámster, bastarda? -Preguntó con tono malicioso mientras agitaba un poco la caja haciéndola sonar.

-¿¡Mi hámster!? ¡Malnacido! ¡Eres una bestia, un salvaje, un animal, un cavernícola! ¡Vete a la chin... a! -Exclamó Hikari exaltada, borró de lleno la sonrisa que poseía para convertirla en una mueca de angustia y desesperación, porque, si alguien era capaz de asesinar a su pequeño hámster y coleccionar su cabeza, ese era Dell. Maldito.

En tanto, Haku sólo observaba. Logró abanicarse repetidas ocasiones mientras ambos estaban distraídos insultándose, así pudo recuperar un poco la compostura y el color. Se alejó un par de centímetros de Dell, puesto a que lo sentía muy cercano a ella, no le incomodaba, pero se sentía extrañana, a continuación prestó atención a la antes mencionada caja forrada y adornada, le pareció bonita, esos colores siempre han sido sus favoritos, se preguntó el motivo por el cual él la llevaba consigo. "San Valentín". Se dijo a sí misma, para después caer en la cuenta de que probablemente, él ya tuviera pareja. "¿¡De qué te lamentas!? Tienes a alguien, además, él no te interesa, ¿o sí?". -... Sí me interesa. -Soltó en voz alta. Se percató de aquello y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Te interesa saber, entonces? -Preguntó el chico volviendo el rostro hacia Haku, después de todo, sí había puesto atención a lo que había estado discutiendo con la odiosa -según él- de Hikari. -Pues... -Murmuró bajando la mirada hacia la caja que aún mantenía entre sus manos, acto seguido, dejó caer el cigarrillo que aún mantenía en su boca, piso los restos de éste para después mirar a Hikari de manera que le indicaba que los dejase a solas, ella accedió recuperando esa sonrisa macabra característica de su personalidad. Dell dió un último vistazo a la chica que se alejaba y la que tenía a su lado, mantiendo ahí la vista.

-¿A dónde va Hikari? D-Dell... ¿a-a dónde va? -Cuestionó poniéndose totalmente nerviosa, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener su rostro sonrosado, puesto a que luego vendría el sonrojo y finalmente, ¡adiós cordura! Comenzó su etapa ansiosa evitando el contacto visual con el chico, luego siguió el hábito de voltear en distintas direcciones buscando a nadie, después continuó tocándose el cabello cada tres segundos, y finalmente, con leves mordidas en el labio inferior, el cual ya se encontraba algo rojizo debido a la insistencia de ella por morderlo. Tomó asiento en el banco desde donde divisó a Dell, soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, definitivamente no soñaba, él se encontraba en frente, con una caja en las manos, estaban solos en medio de un enorme parque de diversiones, en sábado... en sábado. Era gracioso, sentía que ya lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, es más, sentía como si estuviera viviendo un dejavú. "Ahora es cuando me revelas que la caja es un regalo para mí". Rió con ironía.

Aspiró profundamente con la nariz y exhaló con la boca, se posicionó a su derecha una vez más, salvo que en ésta ocasión giró completamente su cuerpo hacia ella, se acercó unos cuantos centímetros más. -Es para ti. Espero... espero que sea de tu agrado. -Dijo al mismo tiempo que ocultaba su rostro entre su cabello. Se puso de pie y huyó del lugar, dejándola sola.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás nervioso? -Preguntó. Él asintió. -No te preocupes, hombre, tarde o temprano tendría que llegar el día. -Sonrió comprensivo. -Aunque... Sinceramente, espero que no lo sea hoy. -Añadió rascándose la nuca torpemente, luego tomó el tenedor y lo hundió de lleno sobre un pedazo de lechuga, no era su favorita, pero la soportaba. Volteó a su al rededor y observó el lugar abarrotado de gente conversando animadamente, entre esa multitud, se encontraba su amada "familia": el pelirrojo Ted, quien hacía a un lado los pepinillos de su hamburguesa, Len, el rubio, imitando a Ted; Taito les seguía, él mantenía una conversación con Zen y los gemelos Hatsune y Zastune, los cuatro reían a carcajadas, a un lado de éstos, se encontraban Meito y Kiyoteru, ellos intercambiaban miradas al mismo tiempo que sonreían con complicidad maliciosa, ya no comían, pero aún se mantenían en aquella mesa cercana a los ventanales; detrás de éstos Rinta, Nero, Renzi y Akaito discutían sobre quién ganaría entre los rubios en comer más papas fritas. Volvió hacia el frente la vista, miró a Gakupo, uno de sus mejores amigos, casi su hermano, sí, definitivamente, no cambiaría a su rara familia por nada del mundo. Le sonrió de nuevo al que se mantenía frente a él.<p>

Supiró y cayó en la cuenta de lo que hizo, le dirigió una mirada retadora a Luki. -No estoy enamorado, y menos de ti. -Rezongó cual niño pequeño berrinchudo, le mostró la lengua un par de segundos e introdujo una papa frita en su boca. -A propósito, señor Megurine, ¿de cuándo acá tan saludable? Es decir, ¿ensalada? Debería ejercitarse y no hacer dieta, ¡el rebote debería preocuparle, gordo! -Inquirió burlón aún con el bocado.

-¡Señorito para usted, Kamui! ¡Y no estoy gordo, observe, descarado! -Se defendió el aludido mientras alzaba su playera mostrando su abdomen, si bien no estaba ni marcado ni trabajado, pero se mantenía totalmente plano sin ningún exceso de piel o kilos de más, lo que provocó que ciertas miradas femeninas comenzaran a curiosear.

-Psst, Luki, ¡eso es indecente! -Advirtió Renzi un poco incómodo, acto seguido tomó la cartilla del menú y escondió su rostro dentro de ésta. Sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo, salvo Akaito, él prefirió el drama haciendo un _face palm _al más puro estilo de caricatura.

Gakupo observó la escena estupefacto, sabía que Luki era lanzado, pero... -Ésto rebasa los límites, Megurine. -Comentó recuperando la calma. Tomó su vaso y sorbió de la pajilla con tranquilidad, como si nada en el mundo lo incomodara.

-¡MEGURINE LUKI! ¿¡QUÉ PUERROS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? -Gritó una voz desde la puerta de entrada del pequeño restaurante, la misma que molestó a toda la clientela del lugar.

-Estás estéril, _men_. -Repuso Zatsune socarrón cayendo en la cuenta de quién se trataba.

Éste, seguidamente después de oír ese estruendoso grito, cubrió su abdomen y acomodó su postura en la silla donde se encontraba sentado, empalideció un poco y sonrió nervioso, incluso sintió un tic facial, cosa que su compañero de frente le aseguró en calma total. -Gack, Gack, Gack. -Llamó disimuladamente al joven. -¡Psst, Gack, Gaaaacky! -Insistió.

-¿Sí, señorito Megurine? -Accedió éste aguantándose las ganas de explotar en carcajadas.

-¿Sabes que te amo a morir y daría mi virginidad por ti, _cosi_? -Preguntó empalagoso y con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Tanto así? No te creo. -Dudó al mismo tiempo que se arriesgaba a correr con la misma suerte que el pelirrosado, o peor aún, se arriesgaba a conocer el "sin límites" de éste. -Además, está detrás tuyo, _cosi_. -Se burló sin perder la compostura.

Ante tal respuesta, el chico volteó cuidadosamente para comprobar las palabras de Gakupo. Sudó frío. -Holi, chiqui. -Saludó tímido y temeroso.

-¿¡Chiqui!? ¿¡CHIQUI!? ¡NADA DE CHIQUI! ¿¡ACASO TE EDUQUÉ PARA QUE SEAS UNA PROSTITUTA!? -Explotó Hikari tomando a su hermano del cuello. Gakupo reía acompañado de los demás clientes del restaurante.

-¡NO! -Respondió entre sollozos el pobre Megurine, a decir verdad, no le dolía ni incomodaba que su hermana lo tomase así por el cuello, pero le daba miedo que esas bestiales uñas que ella poseía, se incrustaran en su yugular, y por consiguiente, adiós Luki. -¡PARA YA, BESTIA! -Suplicó como último recurso.

-De acuerdo. -Accedió dejándolo tranquilo, acto seguido buscó una silla, la tomó y acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban Gakupo y Luki. -¿Puedo? -Obvió señalando la hamburguesa que el pelirrosa se comería luego de su ensalada; no esperó respuesta positiva, y sin más, la tomó comenzando a comerla velozmente. Sintió las miradas de sus acompañantes sobre ella, levantó el rostro. -¿Jamás habían visto a una chica hambrienta comer una hamburguesa, par de idiotas? -Cuestionó simulando fastidio en la voz, eso sí, sin dejar de masticar su comida.

Los jóvenes totalmente desconcertados por ese cambio tan drástico en los humores de la castaña, sólo negaron con la cabeza un par de veces, luego siguieron cada quien con sus cosas. Luki volvió a tomar su tenedor y seguir comiendo su ensalada, observó también con dolor la escena de Hikari comiendo la hamburguesa que tanto había añorado en todo el día, pero no importaba mucho, podía ordenar otra; Gakupo, por otro lado, volvió a suspirar y dirigió una mirada fulminante al joven al frente suyo, notó que eso había surtido efecto y sonrió victorioso; tomó otra de sus papas fritas y la hundió en salsa de tomate por escasos segundos para después llevarla a su boca y comerla de lleno. Se le escapó el milésimo suspiro en el día. Hikari notó la melancolía de ese último suspiro de uno de los mayores, dejó la hamburguesa sobre una servilleta y se volvió hacia él. Ahora comprendía la sensibilidad de la cual se enamoró cuando niña; sonrió de manera estúpida, acto seguido notó lo que hacía y dejó caer su cara contra la mesa.

-¡Deos, Hikucha! -Exclamó Luki dando un salto de susto en su asiento, logró derramar su jugo de manzana sobre la mesa, también hizo caer su ensalada en el suelo. -¡Mi ensalada, mi ju...! ¡HIKARI HONNE! -Gritó mientras veía "la monstruosidad" que había provocado su hermana menor.

Gakupo abrió los ojos como platos, puesto a que igual el golpe de la cara de la joven contra la mesa logró asustarlo. Tragó con trabajo el bocado de la boca, aunque le produjo una leve tosecilla, buscó rápidamente su jugo de uva, pero lamentablemente ya se encontraba sobre la mesa, parte del cabello y rostro de Hikari, sus pantalones, tenis y suelo. -¿Estás bien, Hika? -Preguntó preocupado haciendo caso omiso del drama de Luki, el desastre de comida y jugo y de los comentarios de los muchachos.

-Sí... -Respondió ésta en un hilo de voz ahogado. -Es sólo que, no sé Gack. -Murmuró levantando la cara de la mesa. Desvió la mirada. -Dime algo... -.

-¿Qué cosa? -Dijo él con curiosidad.

-¿Me elegirías a mí... si tuvieras que hacerlo? Es decir, si te dieran a elegir entre otra chica y yo. -Soltó cabizbaja recordando lo que logró ver y recordar hacía unas horas.

Empalideció completamente, abrió los ojos tanto podía y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda completamente, volteó los ojos hacia Luki, éste sólo lo miró de igual forma, tal parecía que se coordinaron para realizar esa acción. Hikari seguía esperando una respuesta; se había sonrojado y sus ojos se veían cristalinos, incluso comenzaba a hacer un pequeño puchero con los labios. En la lejanía, Akaito observaba, ya no prestaba atención a lo que Nero, Renzi y Rinta decían, sólo observaba mientras sentía unas ligeras punzadas en el pecho, ahora comprendía perfectamente a Dell... pensándolo bien... ¿y Dell? ¿Y Haku? ¿Y Kaito?

-¡Gakupo! ¿¡Y Haku!? -Exclamó Ted casi leyéndole la mente al otro pelirrojo, quien hizo de lado sus pensamientos sobre su platónico y se centro en la curiosa casualidad.

Todos los chicos notaron la ausencia, tanto de Haku como de Dell, ¿estarían juntos? Eso era imposible, casi inconcebible, y no por parte del chico, sino por el lado de Haku.

-¡A la carga, mis imbéciles! -Ordenó Len parándose de su asiento lo más rápido que podía, igual hizo caer su hamburguesa, cosa que lamentó en seguida, mas lo ignoró con la misma rapidez, ya que recordó la falta de presencia de los dos chicos. -¿No me oyeron? ¡A la carga, mis imbéciles! -Repitió señalando la puerta de salida del restaurante. Todos lo observaron con desconcierto, especialmente un joven que recién entraba al recinto.

-En verdad Len, no puedo creer que seas hermano mío. -Sentenció el muchacho acercándose y pasando de largo del rubio, bufó y bajó la mirada, seguidamente volvió a fijar la vista al frente. -¿Por qué nadie de ustedes, idiotas, me dijo que ya era hora de almorzar? -Cuestionó poniendo cara de fastidio y desdén hacia sus amigos. Se acercó donde Akaito, tomó a Renzi del hombro. -¿Te importa? -Dijo insinuando que se hiciera a un lado para que él tomase el lugar que "por derecho le correspondía".

Ante ésto, Renzi tragó saliva y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras la mano del joven se mantenía en su hombro izquierdo. Aspiró profundo al mismo tiempo que se movía lentamente empujando a los dos rubios a su lado. -Cuestión de vida o muerte, chicos. -Susurró a Rinta y a Nero, los cuales observaban la escena con algo de miedo, a decir verdad, Dell era de esos tipos que al verlo, sabías que jamás deberías meterte con él o cuestionar sus órdenes. Finalmente dejó el espacio libre frente a Akaito. Honne tomó asiento e hizo lo que Hikari con la hamburguesa de Luki, salvo que él no preguntó.

-Siempre tan amable, ¿verdad Dell? -Rió Akaito observando con detenimiento a su amigo. Sí que lo había extrañado demasiado, incluso había ocasiones en las que soñaba con él, mas esos sueños se esfumaban en seguida. Recargó su barbilla en la mano derecha y sonrió al muchacho.

-Déjame comer tranquilo, rojizo. -Expuso devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Por lo visto, ahora estás mejor, ¿no? Cuéntame, ¿a quién conociste hoy? -Pidió tranquilamente ignorando completamente la presencia de Renzi y los rubios.

-No te incumbe. Además no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, me asquearía y estoy comiendo. -Inquirió tomando el vaso de jugo de naranja de Rinta, éste sólo se sintió timado, mas no dijo nada. Terminó de beber y tomó aire para seguir comiendo. -Aunque... -Murmuró. -No, nada, olvídalo. -Comentó volviendo a la hamburguesa.

Akaito suspiró y volvió a sonreír, si bien, su llegada no había sido buena, ahora el karma se lo compensaba. Algo tenía que ver Haku ahí, estaba seguro. Por un momentó recordó a Hikari y la actitud que tenía con Gakupo, volvió a sentir punzadas. "Estás celoso".

* * *

><p>-Entonces... ¿ese tal Dell te lo dio? -Preguntó en seco mirándola fijo a los ojos. Se tocaba el cabello continuamente y su vestimenta también. Se arrodilló frente a ella, buscando su rostro, puesto a que segundos después de mantener la mirada, decidió bajar el rostro.<p>

Ella asintió tratando de ocultar la alegría que sentía en esos momentos tal cual, lo que vivía era como un Dejavú, pero ya no importaba, ese regalo que mantenía en su regraso entre sus manos era para ella, especialmente para ella, como él se lo dijo.

FLASH BACK

_Se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, sólo le entregó la caja, diciendo que era especialmente para ella. Ni siquiera volteó a verla a la hora de dársela, mas eso no importaba demasiado ahora. La había echo feliz de la forma más improvisada posible. _

_-Es especialmente para ti. Los colores los seleccioné porque... porque... alguien me dijo que te gustaban, expresamente los metálicos. -Murmuró antes de marcharse, sin darle la cara. Se encontraba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y la cabeza gacha._

_-Muchas gracias, Deru. -Agradeció totalmente ruborizada, lo veía de espaldas, incluso así sabía que igual no podía contener su sonrojo. _

_"Deru...". Pensó, nadie, hasta ahora, sabía su verdadero nombre, ¿será que...? No, es imposible. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, volteó y le sonrió débilmente. Huyó sin decir nada más._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Kaito renegó repetidas veces totalmente nervioso, tenía la sensación de haberlo vivido antes, pero no recordaba bien las cosas, mejor así, se centraría en el asunto que vivía. -¿Te gusta? -Concluyó con esa pregunta directa.

-¿Qué? -Respondió con otra pregunta, ¿acaso estaba celoso? No lo creía, se veía ansioso y en parte nervioso, mas no celoso. Levantó el rostro, huía de la mirada furtiva de Kaito.

-Que si él te gusta, Deru Ga Honne. -Insistió.

* * *

><p><strong>TADÁ! Fue corto, lo sé, pero me esforcé, es más, juro solemnemente que trataré de hacerlos más largos ;_;<strong>

**¿Review? Muchas gracias por haberme leído. ¡Nos leemos en el capítulo 10! Adews.**


End file.
